A Liberation of Darkness
by PlentyOfTimeToKill
Summary: A young orphan is exposed to darkness that none deserve. Broken, alone and bleeding, he discovers his use of magic in a time of desperate need. After inflicting revenge on those that caused his suffering, he discovers Hogwarts at age eleven. How will Lord Voldemort, Albus Dumbledore, Gellert Grindelwald and Harry Potter respond when he reveals his mask.
1. A New Beginning

**A New Beginning**

"How curious," the boy murmured, surveying the stern looking lady cautiously. "How curious indeed, but I confess, a nonetheless sufficient explanation for my abilities." He finished eloquently.

Averting his eyes from the lady in front of him he pondered on the information she had imparted upon him. Magic. The very idea to the average human seemed ludicrous, positively laughable, but to Noah Axelsson it was a very realistic, tangible thought. Since his seventh birthday he had been able to manipulate his 'magic', as the lady before him had patiently told him of. He had been able to bend it to his will, and by extension bend others wills to his own. He remembered, years ago his first use of the entity that was magic. Left bleeding and broken in the corner of his room after the latest beating Mr Hunt had issued, he had wished for nothing more than the pain to cease, to leave. His body and face were littered with fresh bruises and gashes covering his already scarred self. The words 'FREAK', 'WHORE' AND 'SCUM' had been carved deeply onto his forearm, ribs and left pectoral respectively. Sobs had wracked his body and he had never felt so weak, so vulnerable, so angry.

But as soon as those thoughts had crossed his mind they had stopped abruptly as he had surveyed his body once more. Astonishment coursed through his every fibre. He simply couldn't comprehend what had happened – all of his pain had vanished, the cuts and gashes had sealed; the only remnants of his beating were the scars that would be left with him for life. For the first time that night, the first time in his life, he had smiled. Though it was not the smile of an angel, more the smirk of the devil with untold promises of pain and suffering.

He chuckled to himself – Mr Hunt had died that next day from 'severe physical trauma to the body' as the police had put it to the Matron. They were admittedly baffled though – whilst they knew he had been murdered, he had been found in a room locked from the inside. How amusing, Noah thought to himself, a true mystery indeed.

Noah's thoughts drifted elsewhere. As a young child, the cold nights in his damp, dark, mouldy room left him miserable – and he wished for nothing more than a source of light and warmth. Then before his eyes had appeared a large, spherical ball of light, illuminating his surroundings brightly, and his bed emitted heat not dissimilar to that of a roaring fire.

Smirking slightly, he thought to other instances where he had used magic. Levitating water from within his cup, manipulating it, moulding it into a shape of his own desire. Willing books to appear from the library the children had visited only days prior. Making the other orphans of whom had previously mercilessly bullied him feel excruciating pain, but silencing their voices, so no others could hear their screams. Indeed for the first seven years of his life, the other orphans, being the foul creatures that they were had caused him endless grief. They constantly directed their own misery and anger upon Noah, stealing his clothes before ripping them to shreds, laughing and teasing him so he was reduced to tears, and the one time he had a modicum of hope for a friend, a pet rabbit, they had killed it. 'A freaky boy with a freaky name', was what they had called him, 'freaks don't deserve friends' they had said. But that had all stopped at seven, when he showed them what he was truly capable of. Now they cowered before him like the snivelling rats that they were, too afraid of eye contact, too afraid to be in the same room as him. It was safe to say that revenge had been ever so sweet, he thought with a grin.

Once again he raised his eyes to the lady before him. "Forgive me, I was merely lost within my own thoughts. Now that I will be enrolling in your school, at this Hogwarts you speak of, how am I to address you?" Noah asked kindly, portraying an innocent smile on his face.

"No need for apologies Mr Axellson your reaction is to be expected, it is not every day you are told you're a wizard!" She said, smiling tightly. "You shall address me according to my titles, therefore by Deputy Headmistress or Professor – the choice is yours." She replied crisply, her eyes never leaving his own.

"My apologies Professor, but what is it that you teach again, I cannot recall?" Noah enquired, looking somewhat quizzical.

"Transfiguration." She answered. "A supremely complex branch of magic which requires the utmost concentration, application and hard work. It involves the manipulation, and alteration of the form and appearance of an inanimate or animate object, via an alteration of said objects molecular structure. I must impress upon you the seriousness of my subject Mr Axelsson, a failure of effort on your part whilst attending my class will lead to an immediate dismissal from studying the subject." Professor McGonagall said sternly, her nostrils flaring slightly during her passionate speech.

"Of course, of course, I would consider it dishonourable on my part to give nothing less." Noah returned smoothly, a slight raising of his eyebrow. "And what of other subjects Professor, what else can Hogwarts teach me, how else can I expand my knowledge?" He asked, a hungry, determined gleam in his eyes.

"In your first year, other subjects studied include Potions, Charms, Astronomy, Herbology, History of Magic, Flying and Defence against the Dark Arts." She replied primly, crossing one leg over the other, as if finally relaxing into the conversation.

"Defence against the Dark Arts?" Noah replied sharply. "Why not the Dark Arts themselves?" He muttered.

A cold look passed Professor McGonagall's face, and she stared at Noah deeply, as if seeing him for the first time.

"The Dark Arts is a branch of magic which is vile, disgusting, sickening and inappropriate for a child of your age to be even thinking of! I suggest you banish any thoughts of studying them Mr Axelsson as you will not find a single book within Hogwarts concerning that topic." She finished coldly, fire burning in her eyes which spoke of previous horrors.

A dark look passed Noah's face. 'Such prejudiced views Professor.' He mused silently to himself. 'Wouldn't the ultimate Defence against the Dark Arts not be the Dark Arts themselves?' He pondered. 'After all, if you seek to undo that which is an unknown entity without knowledge concerning the unknown then you truly are facing a losing battle'. He sighed to himself – 'This will require independent research, I will concern myself with this later, back to the matter at hand'.

Noah once again looked to Professor McGonagall. "Alas it seems my youthful mind has once again caused trouble Professor, I merely wished to satiate my own curiosity, however your warning has been heeded – I will redirect my interests elsewhere."

A cold smile adorned his face. "You mentioned a letter earlier. May I read it?"

"Of course." She replied, a small smile of understanding appearing on her face, as if she knew that he rarely received mail.

She passed the letter over to Noah, who accepted it with a murmured "Thank you."

Slicing open the envelope he began to read.

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore**

 **(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf Warlock,**

 **Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)**

 **Dear Mr Axelsson,**

 **We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.**

 **Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July.**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Minerva McGonagall**

 **Deputy Headmistress**

 **HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY**

 **UNIFORM**

 **First-year students will require:**

 **Three sets of plain work robes (black)**

 **One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear**

 **One pair of protected gloves (dragon hide or similar)**

 **One winter cloak (black with silver fastenings)**

 **Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags**

 **COURSE BOOKS**

 **All students should have a copy of each of the following**

 **The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)**

 _ **by Miranda Goshawk**_

 **A History of Magic**

 _ **by Bathilda Bagshot**_

 **Magical Theory**

 _ **by Adalbert Waffling**_

 **A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration**

 _ **by Emeric Switch**_

 **One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi**

 _ **by Phyllida Spore**_

 **Magical Drafts and Potions**

 _ **by Arsenius Jigger**_

 **Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them**

 _ **by Newt Scamander**_

 **The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection**

 _ **by Quentin Trimble**_

 **OTHER EQUIPMENT**

 **1 wand**

 **1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)**

 **1 set glass or crystal phials**

 **1 telescope**

 **1 set brass scales**

 **Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl, OR a cat, OR a toad.**

 **PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS**

 **ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS**

 **Yours sincerely,**

 **Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus**

 **Chief Attendant of Hogwarts Provisions**

As he read further and further down the letter, dread began to creep in. As an orphan, in one of the poorest areas of London he had little to no money. He closed his eyes, in a bid to control the rage and hurt he was feeling. The offer of a magical education had a lit a flame in him so deeply he could not help but feel hope. The hope that he would leave the pitiful existence that was this orphanage, the hope that he would be able to escape from the mindless, brainless delinquents that he was forced to endure on a day to day basis at the school he was forced to attend.

He sighed audibly, looking Professor McGonagall into her eyes with a troubled, heart-breaking look, in a bid to garner sympathy. "It seems we have stumbled upon a slight problem." He began. "You see, as an orphan without parents I have no wizarding money, nor muggle money, and by extension cannot afford any of the required equipment. I must apologise Professor, it seems that I cannot attend." He finished, his eyes shimmering with false tears waiting to fall.

Her face softened visibly as she looked at Noah with pity and sorrow. This angered him greatly, he didn't need her pity, he didn't need anyone's pity. "What do you know of your parents Mr Axelsson?"

The abrupt change in topic surprised Noah, and he adopted a puzzled expression. "Next to nothing Professor, only that my father died shortly before my birth, and my mother after birthing me."

He was confused, greatly confused. He rarely thought about his parents, and the only time he did, he felt pure unadulterated anger and pain towards them. After all it their fault he was here in the Orphanage, however irrational the thought was. Them who left him with nothing, no future, and no hope. He did not know their names, what they looked like, nor did he care, nor would he ever care, he tried to convince himself.

"Whilst I never knew your parents, and by extension your family I can tell you what I know of them, that is, if you would like me to?" She asked.

Noah sighed to himself. His family was an uncomfortable topic for him, whilst deep down he knew it was not their fault, he could not help but attribute all of his own problems to them. He gestured for the Professor to go on.

"The Axelsonn's were a very old, very prominent Swedish family among pureblood society –"

"Pureblood?" He interrupted sharply.

"The term pureblood refers to families who have purely magical heritage, ergo no muggle blood." She explained to him, a displeased frown on her face, clearly unhappy at being interrupted.

"Muggle?" He said, again cutting her off, intent on extracting every drop of information he could.

"Non-magical people." She recited stiffly, once again peering deeply into his eyes, as if truly seeing him for the first time.

At this sliver of information Noah broke into a wide smile. 'No muggle blood.' He cackled inwardly. 'I knew, oh how I knew I was nothing like them!' He spat. 'So much better, so much more intelligent, destined for far greater things than worthless, pitiful muggles'.

"I see." He whispered. Seemingly absorbed in thought. He waved his hand absent-mindedly for her to continue.

"As I was saying," she said pointedly. "They were a very prominent pureblood family, very wealthy, well connected within the Swedish Ministry of Magic. They were also supremely well respected by all, despite their reclusive behaviour – they disliked appearing in public if they could avoid it. It was believed after their deaths, that the line had died out, that was until I came here to the orphanage and met you. You clearly have the Axelsson features." She told him with a half-smile, her features warming slightly towards the end of her explanation.

He gave her a lazy smile at this. Noah knew how beautiful he was, how when he entered a room, the conversation would stop. Adults in the streets would often fawn over him as if he were an angel amongst men. He had long, silky platinum hair which cascaded elegantly to his shoulders, a few strands lying gracefully over his eyes. His eyes were that of magenta, and felt as if they were looking through the window into your soul. He had inherited razor-sharp cheekbones and a stunning jawline which gave him an eerily beautiful look. His nose was strong and aristocratic and his body lithe and graceful, similar to that of a predator who would stalk his prey. And whilst Noah wasn't short, he was what most would consider 'the perfect height'.

Noah considered all that Professor McGonagall had told him so far. Whilst he was naturally supremely talented at keeping his emotions under control and maintaining an emotionless façade, he had admittedly shown small signs of shock throughout his conversation with the Professor. He was particularly surprised to hear of his family's extortionate wealth. He smirked inwardly, immediately planning mentally on how to get out of the orphanage permanently.

"I wonder…." He said, his brow furrowed, allowing his eyes to close in momentary thought.

As if sensing his train of thought Professor McGonagall interjected. "Gringotts is the bank of the Wizarding world and it is there where you shall find money to purchase your supplies. I can assist you if you like?"

"NO!" Noah all but shouted, before scowling at his outburst.

He had not meant to have such a violent reaction, but he did not want her interference. She was clearly biased in her views on magic and this would hinder his pursuit for knowledge. He didn't want her views on what was acceptable to study and research and what was not.

"Forgive me for my exclamation, I am a very independent person and would like to experience my first glimpse of the wizarding world myself." He lied smoothly adopting an excited look in a bid to deceive her of his true intentions.

Professor McGonagall peered intently at him. "Are you sure, Mr Axelsson, you are only eleven after all." She enquired stiffly, as if attempting to reprimand him.

"I have been alone all my life Professor, I see no need for that to change now. If you could tell me where to go I shall be fine." He responded somewhat tersely, now avoiding her gaze to survey the morning sunshine enveloping London.

She proceeded to tell him how to gain access to Diagon Alley, a wizarding shopping district where he could purchase what he needed, as well as the location of Gringotts. After explaining how to get on the platform, she bid Noah goodbye.

"Very well, if that is all, I shall see you when term starts." She said, standing up and reaching towards him to shake his hand.

As their hands met, he looked at her deeply, his eyes glowing with unrestrained power.

"Indeed Professor McGonagall, I look forward to it." He smiled coldly, before turning around and facing the window, observing the outside scenery.

He heard the door shut, before finally allowing himself a high, cold and cruel laugh. Things were changing, oh how they were changing!

* * *

After breakfast at the orphanage, Noah took a quick shower before finding himself standing in front of the mirror in just his underwear, tracing the scars of the past eleven years absent-mindedly. He grimaced upon reaching his ribs, where the word 'WHORE' was imprinted in deep jagged letters. His face adopted a cold, detached look, but his eyes shone with hate and anger. He hated what Mr Hunt had done to him. Every night for seven years he was forced to endure the sick fantasies of the middle aged man with severe anger issues. Night after night, Noah would receive blow after blow with a variety of objects including belts, poker sticks and occasionally shards of glass from empty bottles of alcohol.

He slammed a fist against the wall – his only regret in terms of his life was not what Mr Hunt had done to him, only that he hadn't tortured him for longer, that he hadn't manage to repay seven long years of hate to the man. Noah chuckled to himself, in some ways he had to thank the old man, thank him for creating what he had become – a true predator. Noah himself was cold, cruel and manipulative. He knew what he wanted, and he always got it, through peaceful means or otherwise.

After dressing himself with his best clothes – a pair of oversize, dirty jeans with many holes, and a baggy shirt that was far too big for him, Noah exited the orphanage and began making his way to the Leaky Cauldron. Excitement built inside of him as he looked to the future. He knew what he wanted – power. He wanted to Lord over the wizarding world, have them bow and grovel at his feet and declare him to be the greatest, him to be the one they looked up to. A small smirk etched on his face at this, 'all in good time' he repeated to himself, 'all in good time'. After learning what he had from Professor McGonagall earlier, he had immediately added one final goal to his list. The complete and utter subservience of muggles to wizards. He wanted muggles to understand their place, the filthy cretins that they were. He wanted them to understand how they were inferior, how they were not fit to lace the boots of wizard-kind. Noah's eyes gleamed at this – he would be the one to lead wizards to this goal, he would be the one honoured above all.

Eventually, after a further thirty five minute walk Noah reached his destination – 'The Leaky Cauldron' which was intertwined between a muggle record shop and a bookshop. He entered slowly, trying to calm his nerves and soak up the atmosphere around him. He surveyed his surroundings. The pub was a slightly shabby establishment with a bar at the end and numerous tables and chairs separating the space between. At the side was a double helix style staircase, made of fine oak which led to rooms upstairs and downstairs. A portly man with a balding head and toothy grin was standing behind the bar cleaning a glass which had clearly seen better days.

Noah straightened his back and gracefully crossed the clearing between them.

"Excuse me?" He drawled, gaining the attention of 'Tom' if he remembered correctly. "Would you be Tom?"

"Yes young 'un, that would be me!" He answered approaching Noah, smiled broadly, showcasing his lack of teeth. "How can I help ya?"

Noah smiled innocently at Tom, hoping to appear as angelic as possible. "I was wondering Mr Tom, would it be possible for you to show me the entrance to Diagon Alley? You see I need to shop for supplies?"

Tom chuckled at him, ruffling his hair. "First year are ya?" He observed. "Not tah worry, follow me!"

They walked behind the bar, where Tom unlocked a hidden door.

"Where are ya parent's young 'un? It's not good for a kid like ya to be wonderin' around on ya own." He observed, frowning slightly at the lack of an adult companion for Noah

"I'm an orphan. They died many years ago." Noah replied coldly, averting his eyes as he always did when speaking on the topic.

"I'm sorry kid, didn't mean tah pry, I was only worried." Tom said quickly, his words rushing out as he tried to backtrack.

There was an uncomfortable silence as they approached the end of the corridor, the only sounds audible being the contact of shoe to floor resonating around the area.

"It matters not." Noah answered after the short silence. "You cannot miss that which you've never had." He muttered coldly, seemingly trying to convince himself more than Tom.

"But that's not true is it?" Tom said quietly as he unlocked the door at the end of the corridor.

Noah gave a non-committal grunt in a bid to steer the conversation away from his lack of family. Deep down, the idea of having a family was his hearts deepest and most desired wish, but it was a hole that could not be filled, so instead it was replaced by the burning wish to become as powerful as possible.

"Say, what's your name kid?" Tom asked abruptly as they approached the final back door.

"Noah". He replied quietly, no longer wishing to speak to Tom at all.

"Aye, I knew a kid called Noah way back, nice lad he was." Tom said cheerfully, a bright smile adorning his face as a glaze appeared in his eyes, apparently lost in memories of old.

He led Noah to the back door, which he opened, and once through showed him a brick wall. Noah was most unimpressed, failing to hold back a dark scowl.

Tom chuckled "Ay, you're not the first to give me that look – let me show yah!" At this, he brought out his wand, and touched individual bricks in some sort of pattern before stepping back and watching as the bricks slid away revealing Diagon Alley.

Noah was stunned. Completely and utterly stunned. He could practically feel the ambient magic surrounding him, thrumming through his veins. He basked in the magic, inhaling and exhaling deeply as he smiled. He was home. Looking around he could see scores of wizarding shops which his soul called to go and look at.

It was surprising, however, when he felt a slight moistness upon his cheek, and as he reached with his hand to touch it he was stunned when he felt wetness. 'Why am I bleeding?!' He screamed inwardly. He did not understand, was he ill, had his magic reacted badly? Noah started to panic, hating his lack of control of the situation. Before he could do anything however he felt a hand on his shoulder. Whipping around he saw Tom offering a tissue, with a small, understanding smile on his face.

"You're not the first to become emotional seeing it for the first time, and you certainly won't be the last." Tom said quietly.

"You will not tell anyone of this!" Noah all but growled. "Do you understand?!"

"Of course." He said, patting Noah's shoulder. "It's our little secret." With a small wink, and another ruffling of his hair, Tom left, leaving Noah on his own.

Noah allowed himself a few seconds to relax before setting of into the alley. Looking around in awe he couldn't help but feel excited. To his left he saw 'Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour', where a middle aged man was selling all kinds of different flavoured ice creams. Tearing his eyes away from there he was able to see a store called 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions'. Adorning the window were a selection of fine wizarding robes, made from materials labelled 'Acromantula Silk' and 'Dragon Hide'.

"Fascinating…" He breathed, truly overwhelmed, perhaps for the first time in his life. Noah had never felt truly happy, but he now knew what it was to feel such a positive emotion.

Slowly walking through the alley surveying all manner of shops he eventually came to an intersection. To his left, was a murky looking alleyway bathed in darkness, and to his right was a continuation of more shops he had yet to view. However, in front of him stood a large, imposing, multi-story building with twin pillars either side of a large marble white door. The building had an authoritative feeling to it, and near the top of it was engraved 'GRINGOTTS'.

Smirking slightly to himself having reached his destination he strolled gracefully through the entrance chamber, which was guarded by an odd looking creature of sorts cloaked in a scarlet and gold uniform. As he neared the end of the chamber he noticed that the creature's eyes had yet to leave him. Pausing to stop and stare at it, the creature gave a menacing grunt at him.

Rolling his eyes and scoffing at the beast's audacity he came across a set of large double doors, on which was engraved a riddle of sorts.

 _Enter, stranger, but take heed_

 _Of what awaits the sin of greed_

 _For those that take, but do not earn,_

 _Must pay most dearly in their turn._

 _So if you seek beneath our floors_

 _A treasure that was never yours,_

 _Thief, you have been warned beware_

 _Of finding more than treasure there._

Perhaps not a riddle then Noah thought amusedly, more of a challenge. 'Perhaps one day I will accept such a challenge.' He thought with an inward grin. Upon opening said doors, he found himself in a much larger chamber, standing on a floor made of what appeared to be obsidian with strange engravings, not dissimilar to that of Egyptian hieroglyphics Noah mused.

To both his left and right he found long, high, white marble counters, behind which he found the same creatures he saw previously, writing with what appeared to be quills upon parchment.

Marching to the nearest creature he spoke in his most imperious, authoritative voice. "I would like to access my vault if you will kind sir."

The creature's eyes did not waver from the parchment upon which he was working upon. It was clearly unimpressed with Noah. "Oh?" It growled sarcastically. "And I would like a great many things, all of which will never come to pass."

The creature exhibited a feral smile at this, whilst continuing to work.

"You will comply with my request creature." Noah riposted, angered by the creatures insulting behaviour towards him.

The creature slowly rose its head from the parchment it was writing upon, and tilted its head curiously, as if it was inspecting its prey. It stared deeply into Noah's eyes, assessing him, evaluating him, leaving Noah slightly unnerved.

"Immediately!" Noah said, barely restraining from reaching up and throttling it to within an inch of its life.

"Insolent boy!" The strange creature spat lividly, beady eyes pulsing with rage. "I do not have time for insignificant mongrels such as yourself! Leave at once, before I bring guards!" It slammed its claw on the counter, causing a few foreign looking coins to bounce upwards slightly before carrying on with its previous task.

Noah had never been so shocked in his life, never had he been swept aside in such a demeaning manner before and it made him apoplectically angry. His eyes began to glow and he adopted a dominant stance and a cruel smirk.

Tilting his head slightly, similar to that which the creature had done, he surveyed the beast before him. "Do you know who I am?" He asked quietly, but with a dangerous undertone.

And before the creature before him could respond he answered. "My name is Noah Axelsson, and I am here to access my VAULT!" He finished cuttingly, enunciating every word as if barely restraining from shouting.

The goblin immediately ceased writing, his head shooting up with a shocked look on his face.

"My apologies Mr Axelsson, I was unaware who you were, please accept my most sincere and profuse apologies." It said adopting an oily voice.

Noah smirked, allowing his anger to abate before coolly assessing the creature before him.

"With regards to my previous question, can my request be complied with, I find myself short of both time and patience today?" He drawled, brushing an invisible piece of lint from his shoulders, pleased with the changing of events.

"Of course Mr Axelsson, my Goblin acquaintance Gornuk, who has managed your family accounts for decades will deal with you, let me bring him to you." The Goblin said hurriedly, clearly eager to remove himself for Noah's sight.

He looked around, impressed by the Goblin's architecture, such beauty was a fitting place to hide witches and wizards most prized possessions he noted.

Soon the Goblin arrived with a doppelganger of sorts, who was taller with a slighter build, but nonetheless just as menacing to look at with its wrinkly skin, large hooked nose and claw-like hands.

"Mr Axelsson, so good to see you!" The Goblin, Gornuk exclaimed. "It feels as though it were only yesterday when your mother and father visited me in one of their rare public appearances! I must confess you truly look like your father, the Axelsson blood runs deep through your veins!" He observed with a small bow.

"Thank you for your compliments Gornuk, you honour me with your presence." Noah replied, similarly returning the bow, hoping to show respect to the creature before him.

Gornuk, whilst slightly taken aback by the bow was clearly happy by the motion and escorted Noah to a small antechamber where they could discuss business. The chamber itself was modest in comparison to the previous architecture he had seen inside Gringotts thus far, but still portrayed the same breath-taking beauty.

Noah chose to sit on a large leather couch, reclining somewhat gracefully, and placing one leg over the other, whilst Gornuk instead chose to stand.

"It seems that I must amend my previous statement Mr Axelsson," he began, a teasing smirk on his face. "Whilst you've inherited your father's looks, it is your mother's personality and charm that you exhibit."

Noah smiled lazily, bowing his head at the compliment. "Once again you flatter me with your comparisons. However, I must insist you call me Noah, if you in turn will extend me the courtesy of calling you Gornuk?"

Gornuk's eyes visibly widened at this, clearly shocked at the informality with which Noah wished to be addressed at. "Of course, of course." He muttered, closing his eyes with a slight wistful smile. "Such a strange wizard you are…" Gornuk chuckled, seemingly unaware that Noah was still in the room. "Perhaps there is hope yet…" He continued, opening his eyes now to stare at Noah calculatingly. "Come Noah, let us walk."

Gornuk led them to a side door before stopping suddenly.

"Do you have your key?" Gornuk enquired scratching his face with gnarled claw.

"Of course," Noah returned, his eyes gleaming with excitement at the thought of seeing his wealth.

"Excellent." The Goblin murmured. "Then follow me."

He opened the door, revealing an archway that Noah would remember until the day died. Stones of sinful beauty decorated the walls, carved into shapes resembling things he had no knowledge of and inscriptions were woven onto both the floor and walls, quoting words of wisdom in tongues unknown and lost to history.

"Truly beautiful…" Noah whispered, shocked at the stark contrast between what he saw, and the decrepit orphanage he was so used to seeing.

"Indeed" Gornuk replied, looking vaguely amused at Noah's facial expression. "Goblins are an extremely proud race, and rather materialistic if I may say so myself. We often like to exhibit our spoils of war." He observed smugly, clearly satisfied with Noah's awed reaction.

"Oh?" Noah replied, coming out of his stupor. "Goblins must have a rather rich history then?" He enquired.

"Our history predates that of even wizards Noah, despite their claims otherwise. Whilst Goblins are a proud race, we are always truthful. Wizards however…" He paused, clearly unable to put his thoughts into words, and unwilling to insult Noah despite his own personal beliefs.

"Exhibit many of the signs that the human race do as a whole? Deceit, arrogance and a general sense of misguided superiority?" Noah finished for Gornuk, flashing him a small smirk at the Goblins astonished look

"As I said before, perhaps there is hope yet…" Gornuk mumbled.

Gornuk led Noah into a dimly lit passageway, lined with flaming torches on either side of him, at the end of which was a small cart upon a track. Stepping into the cart with the Goblin, they soon began their journey deep into the underground. The cart rapidly descended through the maze of twisting passages, their surroundings depicting nothing more than a blur of flame and stone. Deeper and deeper they travelled, and now Noah could hear the distant roars of creatures he could not identify, but which made him wary and slightly skittish.

Eventually, the cart came to an abrupt halt, and Noah exited quickly, determined to walk off the queasy feeling he had developed in his stomach.

"Key please." Gornuk demanded, clearly in a rush to hurry things along.

Scowling slightly Noah handed Gornuk his key and watched in earnest as the Goblin inserted it into the lock on his vault. Twisting the key slowly, Noah heard loud clanging noises, deducing that something must have given way on the other side.

"What was that?" Noah asked Gornuk, fascinated by the proceedings, desperate to understand all things magical.

"As one of the oldest and most prominent pureblood families, the Axelsson's have a number of protective measures guarding their vault, the noises you just heard was the dismantling of the first."

"And the second?" Enquired Noah.

"Stroke the spine." Gornuk told him, nodding to the door.

Observing the vault door more closely Noah could see a slight vertical protrusion along its length. Stepping up, he stroked it slowly and gently in a downwards motion, feeling the strangest sensation crawling up his arm and enveloping his core as he did so. The further his fingers led down the spine, the warmer the feeling got, leaving him somewhat dazed by the end.

"Dear Lord…" Noah murmured, shocked at the reaction his body had been accustomed to from the immediate proceedings.

"The spine detects ones magical signature – only an Axelsson can stroke it." Gornuk commented, clearly understanding how Noah felt.

"And if they are not an Axelsson?" Noah asked, still somewhat drowsy from the spines magic.

"Death would be preferable than the consequences." Gornuk finished for him, a wild, feral smile adorning his face, clearly giddy at the idea of someone attempting to rob Noah's vault, only to see the horror that would befall them.

"Shall I step in?" Noah asked cautiously.

The Goblin gave a sly grin at that. "The last protective measure, Noah, and if I may say so myself by far the most impressive – only one of Axelsson blood can enter step past the threshold."

"And if I am not of Axelsson blood?" Noah called out as he approached the threshold.

"Immediate death!" Laughed Gornuk, a wild look in his eye.

The colour drained from Noah's face at the thought of death. It would be such a premature end, an unfitting end for someone such as himself. If he were to die, it would be in a blaze of glory and honour. Not like this.

A bloodthirsty gleam passed Gornuk's face. "After you." He said bowing deeply.

Noah stepped through the threshold, and his jaw dropped as he suddenly lost the ability to breathe.

Surrounding him was pile upon pile of gold, silver and bronze coins, with scores and scores of rare precious metals and stones glistening in the distance. Rare art and ancient magical artefacts encompassed the large vault, as well as medieval armour, and skins of majestic creatures. The vault was filled with jewelled cups and goblets containing exotic potions and whatnot. The large skull of a creature of some sort was placed in the middle of the vault, clearly slain in some epic battle.

"I confess myself rendered truly speechless." Noah managed to finally whisper, finding himself on the floor, his legs having given way in his shock. "To have lived a life such as the one I have led, only to be shown what I see here leaves me speechless. I simply cannot comprehend…" He mumbled brokenly, emotion overcoming him for the first time in years, as a single solitary tear made its way down is cheek.

"Whilst your mother and father were unable to raise you due to their untimely deaths they left you the next best thing they could." Gornuk said, shuffling closer to Noah.

Finally after recomposing himself and gaining control over his emotions he turned back to the Goblin at his side.

"Could you explain the currency to me please?" Noah asked pensively, his mind working at alarming speeds trying to process all that had happened.

"Of course," Gornuk acquiesced. "The gold coins are called galleons, they are the most valuable form of wizarding currency, the silver ones are called sickles – 17 sickles to 1 galleon, finally the bronze coins are the least valuable, they are called knuts, and there are 29 knuts to a sickle. It might interest you, given your upbringing that 1 galleon is worth approximately £5, though the exchange rate does vary." The Goblin explained, tugging on his beard as he did so.

"Would 500 galleons be enough for my first year school supplies as well as a few other books and items of clothing Gornuk?" Noah asked, clutching a handful of Galleons before dropping them back into the pile.

"More than enough Noah, do not fret." Gornuk replied

"Do you know the overall monetary worth of this vault Gornuk?" He asked after a short pause, still content to look around the vault, leaving no part of it unchecked.

"This is your trust vault Noah, thus being a fractional worth of your main vault. If I can recall correctly I would approximate that your trust vault contains just over 128,000 galleons, and your main vault well over 4,000,000 galleons, including the jewellery, art, books etc."

His proclamation was met with a stunned silence on Noah's behalf. The normally stoic young man, who prided himself on his emotionless façade, was once again rendered speechless. 'Such a stark contrast to my previous life', he thought pensively.

"Very well, I wish to make a withdrawal of 500 galleons then please." He stated imperiously, having come to an end of his perusal of the trust vault.

"Of course" Replied Gornuk, reaching within the cloak that he wore to reveal a small pouch with a Golden 'G' embroidered elegantly on the front. "This is a Gringotts pouch, which has an Undetectable Extension charm placed on it, meaning that the interior of the bag is far larger than one would expect."

"How much larger?" Asked Noah, awed be the seemingly endless possibilities of magic.

"There is enough space to fill a large house." Stated the Goblin, handing over the small pouch with a slight grin on his face.

"Very well then," Gornuk began, walking back to the cart, Noah trailing in his wake. "Shall we?" He asked, gesturing to the cart as the vault resealed itself, loud clanking noise being heard deep from within.

With a small nod from Noah, they made their way back to the main entrance of Gringotts.

Upon arriving at the entrance, Noah turned to the Goblin.

"Thank you for your time Gornuk, we shall meet again soon, may your business prosper my friend." Said Noah, clutching the pouch in one hand, before delivering a perfectly executed bow once more, much to the surprise of the many Goblins in close proximity.

"Truly remarkable…" Gornuk murmured once more, seemingly lost in thoughts. Finally he made eye contact with Noah and reciprocated the bow. "Indeed Noah, I look forward to your visit."

* * *

Exiting Gringotts, Noah immersed himself in thought, trying to think how to conduct his day's business in the quickest and most logical fashion in order to maximise his time looking at the wide variety of books available for his perusal. Deciding upon buying a trunk first, he searched through Diagon Alley, often stopping by to view shop windows and stare at the world which he felt he would never become accustomed to. Approaching a shop, near to the pub from which he first arrived, he looked upwards at the name, smiling softly at the thought that his magical journey was just beginning. 'Windsor's Trunk's and Storage Spaces', was written in beautiful red calligraphy. Upon entering, Noah heard the slight jingling of a bell in the distance and approached the counter which appeared to be made of mahogany.

Noah looked at around at his surroundings. The clustered shop was full of trunks of all sorts of shapes and sizes, made from cheap to expensive materials, available in both plain and exotic designs.

"Can I help you young man?" Enquired an elderly looking man, looming over him suddenly.

Whipping round Noah found himself almost face to face with a man who by all accounts was one of the wrinkliest men he had ever seen. 'I'll be lucky if he doesn't die in the next few minutes' mused Noah somewhat amusedly.

"Indeed, I will be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry this coming September and require the use of a trunk, can you help me?" He asked, adopting a pleasant smile on his face. "Your crafting of trunks is renowned for its quality, thus I was hoping for your help and expertise." He lied smoothly, watching in amusement as the man's face lit up at his lie.

"Of course young man, may I ask your budget limit?" The man probed, clearly hoping to maximise his sale.

"Money is no object." Noah drawled, waving his hand absent-mindedly, smirking slightly as the man's eyes practically lit up.

"We offer various trunks, differing in quality depending on your willingness to spend." The man began. "Basic trunks merely have an Undetectable Extension Charm placed on it, rendering the compartment space on the inside far bigger than it appears to be. Then we have three, five and seven compartment trunks. The three compartment trunk is the same as the basic trunk, except having a further two compartments in addition to the first, with the same charm place on it. The five compartment trunk differs greatly though, as the remaining two compartments can be two of either a full-sized library, living room, Potions laboratory, dining room, 'Duelling Arena', or kitchen. The same rule applies to the seven compartment trunk – except of the seven available, four can be the optional rooms I spoke of instead of two." He finished, smiling brightly down at Noah.

Noah was deep in thought, clearly weighing up the pros and cons of buying a seven compartment trunk as opposed to a five compartment trunk.

"I'll take the seven compartment please." He stated, a small smile on his face at the fact that this would be his first purchase in the magical world.

"Would you like to personalise it at all?" The man asked, clearly wanting Noah to part with yet more of his money.

"I wish for my trunk to be made of the finest materials you have, the design of which is your choice, the best security measures that you can add, and…"

"Yes?" The man asked, a small frown on his face, obviously deep in thought, designs already being formed within his head.

"My family, the Axelsson family, is a very old Pureblooded family. I was merely wondering if I could have our coat of arms decorated on the face of it?" Noah asked, a single eyebrow raised in expectation.

"'Sine Labe Resurgens'" The man muttered at Noah, a curious gleam in his eye. "It means 'To Rise Again', yes, it is a very fitting motto that your family adopted, very fitting indeed."

A comfortable silence enveloped the room, both occupants deep in thought.

"It will be done by tomorrow, shall I have it delivered?" The man asked, a faraway look in his eye, excited at the prospect of such a challenge.

"Yes, deliver it to this address here." Noah ordered, writing down the location of the orphanage on a piece of paper the old man handed to him. "The cost?" He asked, beginning to open his pouch.

"62 galleons if you please, Mr Axelsson." The man said in an oily voice executing a small bow as business was being concluded.

"Thank you for your time, sir, enjoy your day" Said Noah, barely sparing the man a second glance as he left the shop.

The rest of the day went by extremely quickly. Noah visited Ollivander's immediately after, paying seven galleons for his 13 ¼ " Aspen and Phoenix Feather wand, which emitted black and grey sparks in an almost violent reaction. Yet there was no doubt that the wand wasn't his, as Noah could feel it to his very core, that the wand belonged to him, that it called to him and him alone. Ollivander gave him a slightly cautious look when leaving the elderly man's shop but Noah thought nothing of it.

He then went to Flourish and Blotts, an extremely busy bookstore where Noah was able to purchase not only all of his first year books, but that of second and third year also, before looking at introductory books on Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, wandless magic, as well as 'A British Wizarding History of the 1900s'. He had decided many years ago that his favourite adage was 'Knowledge is Power'. And if he was to leave the Orphanage to pastures new, a good education was the only method of doing so. After paying for all of this, which came up to 277 Galleons, he left the shop as the books would be delivered to the Orphanage the next day.

As the crowd died down outside Diagon Alley, Noah was able to purchase the rest of his school supplies, which included a 'Madagascar grass-owl', a beautiful, regal looking owl that had a personality to match that of his owner he mused to himself.

Finally, as the day was drawing to an end, Noah found himself outside of 'Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions, his final stop of the day.

He entered the shop, his eyes immediately being drawn to the girl currently standing on a stool, being seen to by the motherly looking middle aged lady who he presumed was Madam Malkin herself.

"Alright dearie," the woman clucked to the young girl she was currently measuring. "That's you all finished, if you just wait here I'll go and adjust the necessary items out back." She said, before pottering away.

Now that Noah was closer he could see the girl in far better detail – large bushy, brown hair which fell down to the middle of her back, rather large front teeth, brown, intelligent eyes and a fair complexion. He decided to approach the girl, wanting to get to know her, to see if he could use her for his own means.

The young girl turned to look at him, as he approached, a bright smile lighting up on her face.

"Hi, my name's Hermione Granger what's yours? I'm starting Hogwarts this year like you, any idea what house you will be put in? I've done a lot of research this week and I think I'll probably be a Ravenclaw – I'm very clever you see, although Gryffindor wouldn't be too bad I admit. I'd hate to be in Slytherin though, it sounds ghastly. What house do you think you'll be in? Oh, you must be Muggleborn too, same as me, with clothes like that. Not that there's anything wrong with your clothes, I just mean that they look muggle. Where are your parents? Have they gone to look around? That's quite irresponsible leaving you on your own don't you think?"

Noah found himself mentally staggering back from the verbal diarrhoea that the girl had practically spewed at him. He had met other children like, similar to how she came across at the school he attended, intelligent in terms of theory, but woefully inept when it came to a more practical approach. Excellent at reciting facts and statistics, but positively useless when it came to application of her knowledge. Still positively reeling from shock, he opened his mouth to reply.

"Perhaps, if you closed your mouth, long enough for me to get a word in edgeways, I could answer some of your questions, no?" He drawled, a small smirk etched on his face at the affronted look on the witches face. "Indeed regarding your previous monologue, my name is Noah. I must admit I only found out I was a wizard this morning, thus being unaware of being placed in houses, therefore I cannot answer your question on that." He continued smoothly, watching Hermione's face slowly relax as he answered her questions. "Whilst I have not heard the term Muggleborn, I can tell you I have not a single drop of muggle blood in me, in fact I am Pureblooded. I believe I can answer the last of your questions by telling you that I am an orphan and my parents are dead." Noah finished coldly, his eyes never leaving that of Hermione's own dirty brown ones.

A look of horror appeared on the girls face as she blushed deeply and began fluttering her fingers over herself in a bid to calm down.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" She wailed, clearly mortified by what she had said. "Sometimes my mouth just rambles on and on before my brain realises what's going on and by that time it's too late to repair the damage. She said rapidly. "You see when I get nervous-" She babbled.

"You're doing it again." Noah commented, his eyes dancing with mirth and his mouth twitching, as he tried to stop himself from smiling.

"Sorry." Hermione whispered, an apologetic grin on her face.

"There is no need to apologise Hermione." Said Noah smoothly, taking her hand and kissing the back of it gently. "Indeed I believe a girl of your exceptional beauty and intelligence will always be forgiven regardless of the crime committed." He finished suavely.

Hermione blushed a deep red, clearly overwhelmed at Noah's flirtatious remarks and confident mannerisms.

"What do you think of the Wizarding World so far then?" She asked after recovering from her embarrassment. "My Mum and Dad are dentists, so they were shocked when they found out I was a witch, and when we stepped into Diagon Alley, the experience was just so surreal." She gushed, a bright smile on her face by the time she had finished.

"I quite agree," Noah murmured. Raising an eyebrow he added. "One might almost call it magical."

Hermione chuckled to herself, clearly amused by the terrible pun.

"Very witty Noah." She giggled. "Have you been to Ollivander's yet?"

"I visited him earlier today, Aspen, 13 ¼ "and Phoenix feather. Yours?" He asked, a kind smile on his face.

"Vine, 10 ¾ " and Dragon Heartstring." Hermione responded, enjoying talking with the boy she had just met.

A comfortable silence enveloped the room as the two future Hogwarts students were seemingly lost in their own thoughts.

"Tell me of the Houses you spoke of – from an objective point of view if you will." Noah said abruptly demanded, a quizzical frown marring his face.

"Hogwarts consists of four houses." Hermione instantly recited, adopting completely different mannerisms as if she had just been injected with liquid confidence. "Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Gryffindor values bravery, daring, nerve and chivalry. Its emblem is that of a lion and house colours are scarlet and gold. Hufflepuff values hard work, dedication, patience, loyalty and fair play. Its emblem is that of a badger and house colours are yellow and black. Ravenclaw values intelligence, knowledge and wit. Its emblem is an eagle and its colours are blue and bronze. Finally there's Slytherin, which values cunning, ambition and resourcefulness. Its emblem is a serpent and its house colours are emerald green and silver." She finished fervently, slightly out of breath but with a pleased expression on her face.

Noah closed his eyes. His mind reeling at the information presented to him. He thought of Gryffindor. 'Bravery is another word for recklessness or foolishness', he mused silently, considering his options carefully. 'It would be an unwise choice to be placed into that house. 'What of Hufflepuff?' his conscience asked, playing devil's advocate for him. 'No', he responded, 'similarly to that of Gryffindor, loyalty is another word for naivety', he answered, deep in thought. 'And Ravenclaw?' his conscience probed pressing for an answer. 'An option, I believe, but it is clear that it is the House of the Serpents that I will be sorted into. Cunning, resourcefulness and ambition are three traits that I have in abundance'. He smirked to himself slightly at the thought that his plans were going to come to fruition soon. He just needed to bide his time.

Noah looked up at Hermione, who currently bore an uncanny resemblance to that of a steaming teapot. Clearly she was unimpressed at having been ignored.

"Well?" She demanded impatiently, hands on her hips, looking like the very disgruntled Matron he was accustomed to seeing on a regular basis.

"Well what?" Noah asked feigning innocence, watching amusedly as Hermione seemed to practically burst with frustration.

"What house do you think you'll be in?" She exclaimed wildly.

"I guess we will find out soon enough my dear." He replied charmingly, grinning at her indignant expression.

"Hey that's not-" She began.

"Hermione?" A voice called, as the door opened revealing a tall man, with curly brown hair and a warm smile, and an equally tall woman with brown, intelligent eyes.

"Hermione are you ready? It's time to go home." The man said smiling at his daughter, ruffling her hair slightly in affection.

"Dad!" She exclaimed turning red at a rather alarming rate, clearly embarrassed at her father's affectionate gesture.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet Noah, he'll be attending Hogwarts this year for the first time too!" Hermione gushed excitedly.

Noah strode forwards comfortably, offering his hands to both parents, which they both shook firmly.

"It's lovely to meet you Mr and Mrs Granger, your daughter is simply a delight. I confess I can see where she got her beauty from Mrs Granger." He said charmingly towards Hermione's mother.

She chuckled, instantly enamoured by his charming wit.

"Please dear, none of this Mrs Granger nonsense, its Emma, and this is my husband Dan." She said, pointing at her husband.

He smiled warmly and both males exchanged brief pleasantries.

At that moment Madam Malkin came bustling out of the back with Hermione's robes, and the Granger family paid for the items before heading out of the door.

"See you soon Noah." She said, waving as she exited the store.

After the Grangers departure. Noah explained to Madam Malkin his circumstances and desire for an entire new wardrobe. Spending all of his remaining Galleons, he ended up buying new socks, boxers, vests, t-shirts, shirts, shorts, trousers, and robes for all occasions.

Admittedly, it was a novel experience for Noah, wearing the finest clothing the wizarding world had to offer. But when he looked at himself in the mirror, wearing grey Acromantula silk robes, his family's crest embroidered proudly on the front, he felt powerful, and Noah knew that perception was reality.

Trudging back slowly to the Orphanage, basking in the day's memories he felt a grin tugging at his face.

'And so it begins', he thought.


	2. Homeward Bound

**Homeward Bound**

The remainder of Noah's summer at the orphanage had been, _enlightening_ , to say the very least. Locking himself in his room, he was immersed in a world of wizardry and magic, reading and memorising his first year materials, in order to ensure his future status as the most acclaimed student of his generation. He only left his room sparingly – when in dire need to relieve himself, when close to starvation, or when the matron wished to see if he was still alive. In stark contrast to his previous life, he was very much alive indeed – much to the matron's dismay, if he could interpret her constantly disgruntled expression accurately.

Of all the first year disciplines, Transfiguration was by far the most complex branch of magic, requiring intricate, firm and decisive wand movements, often accompanied with Latin based incantations. Unbeknownst to him at the time, as a child, Noah had constantly performed supremely complex magic wandlessly and non-verbally through intent. So at first, he had disliked the transition from wandless casting to the prescribed wizarding practice of using a wand, often content with his previous medium of magic. He found, admittedly, that after strenuous practice, the use of the piece of wood allowed his magic to flow more easily. Not to mention the fact that he found himself far less magically exhausted after repeated use. After several days of practice he had successfully mastered all first year spells for Transfiguration, including a comprehensive memorisation of the theory, as well as numerous second year spells.

Charms, whilst exceedingly useful, was extremely boring in Noah's honest opinion. In fact he had successfully performed all of the spells in 'The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 1', as well those in his second and third year textbooks. The theoretical side was as equally tedious, he thought, but he understood that it was merely a platform to build upon, in order to grasp more complex topics and perform more difficult spells. 'At least I hope', he often mused to himself.

He had enjoyed reading his copy of 'Magical Drafts and Potions', appreciating the subtlety in approach needed to brew many of the concoctions, as well as the need for an aptitude, coupled with hard work in order to succeed with the subject. Whilst Noah had immediately realised that he did not wish to pursue a career in Potions, he understood the need for a good background of knowledge, and thus ensured that he had read textbooks for years one through to three thoroughly.

'A History of Magic', whilst study material for a core subject, and therefore necessary to read, was a somewhat disappointing book. Whilst it was a comprehensive history of the wizarding world up to the 19th Century, it was filled with information on 'Goblin Rebellions, 'Witch Hunts', and 'Giant Wars', therefore lacking purely wizarding history. Also it was, in Noah's humble opinion, rather biased. Whilst he did not enjoy reading it, he appreciated its usefulness, understanding that sometimes in order to look to the future, one needs to understand the past.

His first year book on Defence Against the Dark Arts was by far the worst to read. Filled with useless, irrelevant spells with little value, such as the 'Curse of the Bogies', and 'Green Sparks' he was left feeling irritated and severely underprepared. His lack of education on the topic only heightened his desire to study the Dark Arts themselves, though he begrudgingly admitted that the second and third year copies he had purchased were somewhat more informative and applicable in a real life situation.

He had merely flicked through 'One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi', preferring the books he had bought on Ancient Runes and Arithmancy instead. Noah had been fascinated by how using magical properties of numbers could help to predict the future, and how the study of runic scripture could help witches and wizards understand the significance and power of certain words and numbers. He thought that by studying the subjects now, he could perhaps meet with the respective teachers at Hogwarts in order to further his knowledge on both topics.

His favourite book by far had been 'A Wizarding History of the 1900s'. In particular, the parts detailing the rises of Gellert Grindelwald, and the Dark Lord Voldemort. He had been enraptured by their tales.

Grindelwald, having been expelled from Durmstrang in the late 19th century, had risen to power in Eastern Europe, after amassing a large following of all manners of Dark witches, wizards and creatures. His international wizarding empire continued to grow, spreading westbound, though he dared not touch Britain, lest he incur the wrath of the slightly more powerful Albus Dumbledore. One of his cleverest moves had been the creation of a symbol to represent that of his organisation. A single solitary, vertical line, within a triangle, equally bisecting said shape, whilst a perfect circle was drawn within the triangle, touching all three sides. The symbol inflicted fear upon those who viewed it, seeing it as a premonition of what was to come.

In the mid-1930s, the wizarding prison Nurmengard was constructed by Grindelwald. It acted as a fortress, protected by magical guards and animations, as well as Anti-Apparition wards to hold his defeated prisoners. During his rise, the British wizarding public was screaming for intervention, but the Minister of Magic at the time, Hector Fawley, had prescribed inaction, and upon realising his mistake too late, took inadequate measures to stop Grindelwalds influence. His replacement, Leonard Spencer-Moon, took a far more proactive stance, but his actions were rendered relatively ineffective due to the previous Minister's incompetence.

Public outcry had demanded for Dumbledore to intervene and stop Grindelwald due to his reputation as the most powerful wizard of the era. On 1 May, 1945, they had met, with armies on opposing sides watching the events unfold. The resulting three hour duel was seen as the greatest witnessed in centuries, and left Grindelwald ironically entombed within his own prison Nurmengard. After his fall, his empire had followed suit and the world wizarding war was over.

The events detailing Lord Voldemort's rise to power, however, were far more intriguing to Noah. He was particularly interested in the whispers that spoke of the Dark Lord's successful passage on the road to immortality. He also praised the man's intelligent use of spreading fear amongst the weakest of wizarding society. His loyal followers, called 'Death Eaters', wore bone white masks with personalised engravings on them in order to be distinguishable. Covering themselves in all black robes, in battle, they were often depicted as mere shadow and vapour. His use of the entity labelled 'The Dark Mark', was also extremely clever. Often fired into the air during raids and battles, it caused many to flee in fear, their only wish being to survive and escape.

The self-proclaimed Dark Lord had seemingly appeared from nowhere in the early 1970s alongside his Death Eaters, planning a revolution against the Ministry of Magic and Britain's wizarding population. They attacked muggles and muggleborns throughout the country, whilst using blackmail, subterfuge and the Imperious Curse to gain servants within the Ministry itself. In response to this new threat, the Ministry rallied immediately, and all-out war ensued. Throughout the 1970s, many prominent figures were killed including the entirety of the Mckinnon family, many within the Bones family, and both Fabian and Gideon Prewett – both highly respected members of society. At one point, the Dark Lord was able to secure an alliance with the Giants and Werewolves, and unleashed them upon the unsuspecting nation, dealing a devastating blow to wizarding society fighting against him. Aurors rallied against this new threat, both sides receiving heavy casualties, the result of which forced the creatures to go back into hiding.

It was at this point that the tide of war began to turn. Lord Voldemort was left reeling after the loss of support from the Werewolves and Giants, and suffered further losses after the office of Bartemius Crouch Sr. issued an edict giving Aurors permission to use the Unforgiveable Curses. On the night of 31 October 1981, the Dark Lord travelled to Godric's Hollow, home of James, Lily and Harry Potter, a family close to Dumbledore. He successfully dispatched James and Lily, but when turning his wand upon young Harry, his Killing Curse rebounded upon himself. Lord Voldemort was vanquished, and Harry Potter was given the moniker of 'The Boy-Who-Lived'. This signalled the end of the war, and was met with celebrations throughout the country.

Noah's thoughts were often plagued by Harry Potter, and the events surrounding what had truly happened that night; it was slowly developing into an unhealthy obsession, he admitted. How can a boy, barely aware of his surroundings, defeat the greatest sorcerer in the last millennia? How can a mere boy escape unscathed, whilst the Dark Lord was stripped of his powers? 'Theoretically', he had mused 'he should be attending Hogwarts this year alongside myself'. He gave a sly grin at that. 'The political clout I could garner with his support would be most beneficial.' 'But how to manipulate him?' It wouldn't be easy he knew that. 'The boy would probably be a paragon of purity, a polar opposite of himself' he chuckled.

Opening his eyes and banishing his previous train of thought, he took in his surroundings. A scarlet steam train was waiting majestically before him, next to a platform with scores of witches and wizards rushing around with various pets and trunks. He smirked to himself slightly, excitement bursting from within at the thought of going to Hogwarts, the orphanage being nothing more than a bitter memory for the next year or so.

Standing up from the bench he was sat on, and stretching his legs slightly, he looked at his reflection against the train. He was wearing robes of elegant silver today, his family's crest displayed proudly on the breast pocket – an embroidered silver eagle adorning a jewel-encrusted crown with the motto 'Sine Labe Resurgens' in beautiful blue calligraphy below. He had his hair done in a loose ponytail, wisps and strands falling elegantly across his eyes and his shoes were made of the finest dragon hide money could buy, moulded to his feet, complementing his suave looking robes perfectly.

Discreetly motioning his hands away from prying eyes, he lazily flicked both of them absent-mindedly, levitating his trunk and owl cage with minimal effort and began striding gracefully towards the rear of the train in a bid to find an undisturbed carriage. He did not particularly wish to ride with others if he could avoid it, lest they ruin his peaceful journey with their inane chattering's. Looking ahead, Noah couldn't help but give a wry grin at the fact that both adults and children alike were parting before him, some even staring as the young man made his way through the crowd.

Sensing a slight commotion nearby, he paused and tilted his head behind him, a boy with a large round face and short blonde hair shot past, an agitated look on his face.

"Gran," he heard him whisper to a formidable looking witch with a stuffed vulture atop her head, tears developing in his eyes. "I've lost my toad again."

Noah sneered at him in disgust. 'How weak,' he thought. 'So pathetic - if this is the calibre of people I have to put up with for the next seven years, they'll all be dead by nightfall.'

"Oh Neville." He heard the other woman sigh, closing her eyes in a bid to calm herself, clearly aggrieved with the boy.

Noah snickered and continued moving. Approaching his destination, he again stopped abruptly when he felt a gloved hand close tightly around his left shoulder. Tilting his head slightly towards the hand he spoke.

"As much as I appreciate the comforting gesture kind sir," he drawled sarcasticaly, unimpressed at the audacity of the action. "I must ask you to unhand me, lest you find it removed from your arm."

Noah's eyes had immediately darkened when he had felt the touch, and he had been forced to repress the shiver of anger that coursed through his body. He had always hated physical contact for as long as he could remember, the beatings from Mr Hunt leaving both physical and mental scars on the youth.

Gritting his teeth and restraining his magic, Noah turned around fully, wishing to see the man that he felt threatened by. Upon viewing him, he was immediately forced to look up at the impressive stature of the hands owner. Long, straight blonde hair was tied up in a loose ponytail similar to that of his own, with a dark blue ribbon knotted elegantly. Pale, pointed aristocratic features were drawn up into a small smirk as cold grey eyes stared challengingly into his own. The man held himself elegantly yet commandingly, and his clothes spoke of riches to rival that of his own. Looking closely at the crest on the man's breast pocket, Noah was able to make out the words 'Sanctimonia Vincet Semper' underneath a large 'M' on a shield with twin dragons either side of it.

"Tsk tsk, such an acid tongue from one so young!" The man spoke, in a deep, baritone voice. He had the type of tone which demanded respect. "One should be careful with their threats young child, they could come back to bite them."

Noah chuckled softly, yet dangerously. "Perhaps…... Then again perhaps not…." He replied amusedly, his eyes never leaving that of the cold grey owners. "Though, perhaps my bark is worse than my bite." He added, an elegant eyebrow raising slightly mockingly.

"Perhaps indeed…" The man drawled, maintaining eye contact, clearly beginning to enjoy the verbal exchange.

A silence enveloped the two as they continued to stare at each other, both willing their counterpart to make the next move.

"Forgive me," the man began abruptly, tearing his eyes away from the deep magenta ones to survey the busy platform. "You look terribly familiar, though I am sure we have not met, do you know why that would be Mr…" He asked, tilting his head slightly in interest, finally removing his hand to gesture to the boy in front of him.

"Axelsson." Noah replied after a brief pause, far more comfortable at the lack of physical contact. "Noah Axelsson."

"Axelsson you say?" The main said sharply, his eyes narrowing in concentration. "I had thought that the line had died out I confess, after your mother and fathers deaths. It seems I was mistaken." He finished, his left hand smoothing the tip of his cane repeatedly, clearly agitated at his misinformation.

"I have a habit of proving people wrong…" Noah murmured softly, smirking at his words.

The man opposite gave a wry smile at that comment. "You have the pleasure of knowing my name sir, but I don't have the pleasure of yours Mr…..."

"Malfoy." The man finished for him proudly, puffing up slightly, similar to a peacock preening itself. "Lucius Malfoy at your service." He said holding out his hand for Noah to shake.

At the sight of the gesture, Noah weighed his options carefully. By shaking Mr Malfoy's hand, he could form ties between their two families, and if his wealth was any indication, an alliance would prove most beneficial. Refusing the handshake would cause repercussions – the man clearly had great influence, and his cleverly spun words showed signs of being a master at manipulation. Noah did not need enemies this early on and so decided on the former option. Gripping Mr Malfoy's hand tightly, they shook, Noah seeing for the first time the signet ring that the man wore, the proud 'M' staring him in the face.

"I had the pleasure of meeting your father once." Said Lucius quietly, a small, wistful smile on his face, though Noah could not discern if he was acting or not. "Back in my fifth year at school. My father, Abraxas, organised a winter's solstice ball at the family manor. Your grandfather, grandmother, and father were invited naturally; they were well respected amongst the pureblood elite." He told him, explaining to Noah his private thoughts on the young boy's family. "Whilst your Grandfather and Grandmother declined the invitation, your father, Taavi graciously accepted."

"Tell me more of him." Noah whispered, part of him yearning to know that which he did not, the other part screaming at him to bury his emotions, and allow the hate to continue filling the hole left behind.

"He was charming, attractive, a most skilled orator, a clever politician and a rather elegant dancer if I remember correctly." Lucius told him, his eyes pinched slightly, as if recalling the memory. "I distinctly remember him dancing with my wife, Narcissa, that night. It left me rather discontented at the time if I recall." He observed, a small smile tugging at his face.

A myriad of emotions swept through him at the information being learnt. "And my mother?" Noah enquired, his stomach now quite queasy as his deeply buried emotions came to the surface. Nevertheless he continued maintaining his emotionless façade.

"We never met." The man explained, with an elegant shrug of the shoulders.

A pregnant pause was met at that proclamation, Noah's mind going into overdrive. 'Perhaps it would be prudent to learn more of them', he thought, closing his eyes. 'Whilst I know my mother died during childbirth, my father's cause of death is unknown, perhaps foul play was involved?' His mind deepened in concentration, 'My mother died in the muggle orphanage, despite owning numerous properties. Why leave?' He frowned, confusion and dread seeping in. 'Why give birth in a dirty, run down area of muggle London? It's almost as if she was running from something….'

"My heir, Draco, will be attending Hogwarts this year." Said Lucius, startling Noah from his pensive state. He looked up at the man, who in turn was peering closely at him. "Come, let me introduce you." He stated imperiously, motioning towards a young boy around Noah's age, and a beautiful woman similar to that of Lucius'.

Striding forwards alongside Lucius, he was able to see the two in closer detail. The boy had the same cold, grey eyes as that of his fathers, a similar posture, but shorter blonde hair that was slicked back with what appeared to be copious amounts of gel. He was dressed in expensive black robes, the Malfoy crest emblazoned proudly on his breast pocket. All in all, it was like seeing a smaller clone of the elder Malfoy, though Draco lacked the aloof expression on his father's face, instead donning a rather warmer expression.

Lucius' wife was nothing short of stunning. Tall and lithe, she had long blonde hair flecked with black, and a pale face with sharp features. A cold, expression was etched onto her face, though her deep blue eyes danced with warmth, betraying her mask. Similar to that of her husband and son, she too donned expensive robes, this time of dark, bottle green, though lacking the Malfoy crest.

Lucius gestured to Noah.

"Narcissa, Draco, may I introduce Noah Axelsson, son of Taavi and Linnea Axelsson." He stated formally.

'Pureblood custom?' Noah thought mentally frowning.

"A pleasure." Said Narcissa, a small, yet beautiful smile breaking through her mask. "You've inherited your fathers features Mr Axelsson, you'll be rather popular among the female population in a few years I believe."

Draco's face reddened in embarrassment.

"Thank you for your compliment Mrs Malfoy, but my looks pale in comparison to your own beauty." He drawled, taking her pale hand and placing a small, chaste kiss on the back of it.

The Malfoy matriarch stared at Noah, a calculating glint appearing in her eyes, as if searching for something in Noah's piercing magenta ones. Suddenly a large smile adorned her features. She chuckled softly. "I reiterate my last statement, and please, call me Narcissa."

"Noah." He replied, with a slight tilting of his head, pleased with the proceedings.

"Draco." Said the young boy, offering his hand.

Noah shook it, shooting a well-practiced smile at Draco. "A pleasure." He replied.

Noah mentally congratulated himself. 'I haven't even boarded the train and I'm already forging connections with the elite of society.'

"I say, look at your owl!" Draco exclaimed, peering at the cage in open fascination. "A rare breed I presume?" He drawled, a curious expression plastered on his face.

"Indeed" Noah replied proudly. "A Madagascar grass-owl I was told. I admired its colour." He finished. Holding his cage up for Draco to see.

"What's its name?" Draco enquired, poking his hand through the bars, attempting to pet the owl.

Out of the corner of his eye, Noah could see both Mr and Mrs Malfoy looking pleased at the interaction between their son and Noah, Narcissa particularly so.

"Zeus." He answered.

Narcissa looked thoughtful at that proclamation, whilst Lucius looked somewhat amused. He shot the elder Malfoy a look, simply raising his right eyebrow elegantly.

"A wizard or witches pet often bears similar personality traits to that of its owner, Noah." Narcissa explained, interpreting his look at her husband.

Noah chuckled at that, his eyes swimming in mirth at the irony. "Then it is a fitting name, would you not agree?" He asked them.

Draco and Narcissa chuckled, but Lucius appeared intrigued at the rhetorical question, seemingly understanding that perhaps there was more to Noah than the boy let on.

"I named mine Pyrrho, what does that say about me?" Draco drawled, bringing the conversation back into focus.

"I believe Pyrrho was a Greek skeptic philosopher if my memory serves me correctly." Lucius answered, a small smile tugging at his lips as he looked at his son. "Renown for questioning, challenging and a somewhat pessimistic outlook on life." He chuckled along with Draco, as if the two were sharing a private joke.

Narcissa on the other hand went stiff, and her eyes became chips of ice. She turned slowly towards her husband, who in turn raised a questioning eyebrow.

"I was unaware that you knew muggle history so well Lucius." She said acidly, her eye betraying her anger.

Lucius looked unimpressed and crossed his arms defensively whilst giving a non-committal shrug, "Sometimes masks are necessary dear, as you should very well know." He said pointedly, holding her gaze as if trying to relay information to her without speaking in front of Noah.

A tense silence followed, and Noah watched as Draco surveyed the platform slowly. 'Probably looking for friends.' He mused silently.

Draco whipped around, a disgusted grimace on his face.

"Father, look!" He drawled, interrupting his parents staring contest, openly pointing at a rather large brood of red heads scampering about like lost rats.

"Weasley's…" Lucius sneered disgustedly.

Noah turned questioningly to Draco.

"Father says they're scum." He explained. "They're blood traitors you see; a disgrace to all purebloods. They enjoy consorting with the dredges of society – mudbloods, werewolves and the like." He said with distaste. "Father recently told me that Arthur Weasley, who works in the 'Misuse of Muggle Artifacts Office' at the Ministry of Magic, is constantly trying to push through pro-muggle legislation. He wants us to breed with them." He finished, looking positively horrified at the mere thought.

Noah felt bile rising in his throat and looked at the Weasley patriarch in a new light. "I've lived in a muggle orphanage for the past eleven years." He murmured, seemingly unaware he was speaking aloud. "The very sight of them makes me gag."

Closing his eyes, he attempted to banish the memories he was recalling. Calming his magic slightly, he opened his eyes to see Draco staring at him in open horror.

"That must be ghastly!" He said sympathetically. "I think I would've killed myself had I been forced to live there."

"You don't know the half of it." Noah whispered, Mr Hunt once again springing to mind.

Narcissa, who had been staring at Noah intently since the mention of his muggle upbringing suddenly spoke. "Draco will be coming home at Christmas, perhaps, if it is your wish, you would like to join him?" She asked, wringing her hands discreetly behind her back, looking for the first time slightly nervous at the thought that Noah would reject her offer.

Noah smirked internally, 'so easy', he cackled.

"I would be honoured, that is, if Draco agrees." He said, performing a small bow before turning to the young Malfoy questioningly.

"Yeah it'll be great - there's so much to do." Said Draco fervently, his face flushed slightly in excitement. "We can go flying, and-"

Lucius placed both hands on Draco's shoulders, stopping his ramblings early on whilst he could. The man knew how overexcited his son could become. "I'm sure you can tell Noah all about your plans for Christmas later Draco, the train will be leaving in a few minutes." He interjected.

"Of course. Mother. Father." Said Draco, giving his mother a small hug and his father a brief handshake.

The Malfoy matriarch looked slightly emotional as her eyes turned glassy, and her lower lip showed signs of trembling, whereas Lucius remained aloof. "Write to us Draco, you too Noah!" Narcissa whispered, waving as both boys began to depart from the remainder of the Malfoy family, before stepping onto the train with their luggage.

"Come on Noah, I think I saw Theo further down." Said Draco, beckoning Noah to follow him.

He raised an unimpressed eyebrow at that. It was Noah that dictated others actions, not the other way around. Nevertheless he complied in a bid to appear more amicable to the blonde haired boy he'd recently met.

The two of them stopped outside a compartment where laughing voices could be heard from within. Draco peered through the glass, grinning slightly before opening it and stepping through alongside Noah.

Before Noah could even blink, a brown haired bullet slammed into Draco, hugging him tightly and forcing him to stumble back.

"DRACO!" Was the high pitched, if not slightly deafening cry of happiness directed at the poor Malfoy heir.

"Pansy…" Replied Draco sounding somewhat resigned and exasperated.

Noah closed his eyes and counted to ten, trying to stem the irritation slowly building inside him. If all Hogwarts students were like the girl before him, he'd be arrested for mass manslaughter by nightfall.

Whilst storing his luggage in the rack above the inhabitants inside the compartment, he looked around. Noah was able to see he was in fact surrounded by numerous witches and wizards his age.

To his right was sitting a rather masculine looking girl, with mousey brown hair, a square jaw and pitch black eyes. She was wearing robes to match that of eyes, 'and probably her personality.' Noah thought amusedly.

Next to the girl was another female, who had shorter, brown, wavy hair with square glasses perched atop a small button nose. She had a heart shaped face with a warm expression plastered upon it. Her eyes were that of a murky green, which were laced with amusement at Draco's current predicament.

To her left were two boys that bore uncanny resemblances to that of mossy green boulders. Both with shaven heads and features to match that of trolls Noah had seen in one of his books, they wore baggy light green robes in an effort to conceal their rather large masses.

On the opposite side of the compartment sat two other boys and a girl. The boy in the corner had dark features, perhaps of African or Italian descent, and a closely cropped haircut. His eyes were a chocolate brown, and his nose straight and aristocratic, enhancing his defined jawline and cheekbones. The boy was smirking at Draco slightly as he turned and whispered to the boy sitting next to him who snickered.

The other boy had a weedy, stringy figure, and his features made him look slightly like that of a rabbit. He had a pale complexion and short wavy blonde hair. His robes were that of silver, similar to Noah's, with a crest on his breast pocket, indistinguishable to the Axelsson heir's quick glance. Pale blue eyes gazed up at Noah interestedly.

Finally in the corner sat a girl with such breath-taking beauty that Noah was forced to recall memories of being forced to read the illustrated Bible he had been given at the orphanage, images of angels continuously sprang to mind. Her figure was lithe, yet already shapely, despite her age. Platinum, borderline white hair fell down her back, a few thick strands falling across her eyes. Her lips were thick, full and pink, contrasting greatly against her unblemished, pearlescent, pale features. Her eyes were that of a magnificent deep blue and were set firmly on Noah's own unblinking magenta ones. Her face was an aloof mask that made her impossible to read. She admittedly unnerved Noah slightly.

Coming out of his thoughts and tearing his eyes from those hypnotic blue ones, he looked at the scene in front of him.

"Thank Merlin." Muttered the boy with dark features, clearly thankful of the respite he was getting from the shrieking girl due to Draco's timely arrival.

"It's been so long Drakey." Wailed the girl called Pansy. "Oh how I've missed you!" She cooed, tears shimmering in her eyes.

"You saw me last week…" Muttered Draco, his face now an alarming shade of red, and his eyes staring anywhere, but at Noah's own amused ones.

"Or maybe not." Whispered the weedy looking boy in reply to his friend, who in turn, snorted in amusement.

"I wish I could say the same for you." Sighed Draco to Pansy, patting her awkwardly on the back, whilst she hugged him to death, now looking at Noah desperately for aid.

"And who might you be?" Asked the girl with glasses, a puzzled frown adorning her features.

"Noah Axelsson." He replied smoothly. "And might I have the pleasure of knowing yours?"

"Tracey Davis." She replied, blushing slightly as he took her hand and placed a chaste kiss on the back of it.

"Liar!" Accused Pansy, whipping around to face him and pointing accusingly with her finger.

"Excuse me?" Asked Noah softly, his eyes darkening in anger at the sleight from the girl.

Pansy sorted, ignoring Draco's pleading glances at her. "Deaf as well as a liar then?"

Noah absent-mindedly waved his hand at the door, sealing it shut with a slam. He closed his eyes and focussed on building his magic up from deep within his core, as he had practiced over the summer at the orphanage. In his Ancient Runes textbook, he had read of a method used by Amazonian witches and wizards to release the full extent of their magic upon others. It was used to scare predators away, and to settle disputes between tribes. Opening his eyes, now of swirling crimson, he released his magic upon the room, relentless waves of his aura suffocating all those within the compartment, and a fierce wind whipping throughout.

Pansy was on her knees now, pleading with him to stop the assault, begging him to relinquish his magic. The others were in a similar state to Pansy, some with their eyes shut tightly, muttering to themselves, others with their knees drawn up against their chests in a defensive position.

However the last occupant in the compartment, the girl who looked like an angel, had not moved, nor had she shown any kind of discomfort. The only change about her were her eyes, no longer gazing at him aloofly, now more of something Noah could not discern.

Seeing his point having been made, he stopped instantly, and the compartment immediately went back to its previous state. Calmly, he crouched down in front of Pansy, who was whispering about 'red eyes' and 'snakes', and tilted her head up with his fingers. Slowly he wiped her eyes clear of her tears before ensuring her eyes looked at his own.

"You must be very brave to accuse someone of whom you've never met of something such as you did." He murmured softly, his eyes never leaving that of her own. "Brave or foolish…"

Pansy shakily got up, her eyes still shimmering with tears, before performing a respectful bow.

"Forgive me, Mr Axelsson, my actions were both foolish and rash." She said formally, before retaking her seat next to the platinum haired girl in the corner.

"Indeed they were, but admittedly we all make mistakes from time to time." He said with a small smile on his part, trying to make her relax in his presence now the confrontation was over.

The coloured boy in the corner scoffed at that and looked at Pansy with an irritated expression. "Some more than others." He said jeeringly.

Pansy flushed and an awkward silence was met with that statement. Noah sat down gracefully, reclining in his seat next to Draco, the picture of the perfect pureblood heir.

The Axelsson heir stared pointedly at Draco.

"Sorry Noah," said Draco hastily, sensing the slight awkwardness inside the compartment. "Let me introduce you to everyone - the girl in the corner over there is Daphne Greengrass, Heiress to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Greengrass." He said, pointing to the beautiful girl in the corner who had yet to take her eyes off of Noah. He raised his gaze to meets hers once more as she unflinchingly stared back. 'How intriguing', he thought, 'most cannot withstand looking at me for more than seconds.' She raised her eyebrow at him, clearly unimpressed with him staring at her.

"This is Blaise Zabini, heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Zabini." Draco introduced, gesturing the dark skinned fellow in the other corner. The boy gave a slight nod in welcoming to Noah.

"This is Theodore Nott, heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Nott, but more importantly my best friend." Added Draco mischievously.

Blaise perked up at this, looking slightly outraged. "I thought I was your best friend Draco?" He asked incredulously

"You were," he drawled in response, "but then we got caught riding brooms through the Manor by father, who was most displeased. So you've been demoted as it was your stupid idea in the first place."

All save Daphne and Noah roared with laughter at that, Theodore in particular howling in mirth, clutching his belly tightly.

"What about me Drakey-poo?" Cooed Pansy, batting her eyelashes flirtatiously at Draco whilst trying to sidle up closer, almost sitting on his lap.

Daphne snorted at the movement.

"Something you wish to say Daphne?" Gritted out Draco acidly, clearly annoyed by Pansy's actions.

"I do," she replied, speaking melodiously, like chimes in the wind, "but it would be most unbecoming for someone of my status, not to mention highly inappropriate for polite conversation."

Theo snorted at that, giving her a mock bow. "As eloquent as ever Daphne."

Draco merely rolled his eyes at Theo's antics. "Moving on we have Crabbe and Goyle," he said pointing to the two troll-like boulders, who in turn grunted at Noah, "No need for first names because I doubt they could remember in all honesty."

They all laughed at that, even Noah looked amused. "They're the heir to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Crabbe and Goyle respectively."

"Tracey Davis," he motioned towards the brown haired girl with glasses who bushed slightly when Noah's magenta eyes pierced her own, "Heiress to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Davis."

"Millicent Bullstrode," Draco pointed towards the rather masculine female sitting in the corner near the door, "she's pureblooded but it's her brother who's the heir."

"And finally," he said with a slight grimace, "Pansy Parkinson, heiress to The Noble and Most Ancient House of Parkinson."

Pansy smiled adoringly at Draco, as if he had just introduced her as the love of his life.

The Greengrass heir shifted forwards in her seat, looking to get a better view of Noah as if he were a rare specimen awaiting dissection.

"Where have you been all these years?" She asked, puzzled.

At Noah's inquisitive eyebrow she continued.

"The Axelsson's were one of the most prominent pureblooded families in all of Europe, the most prominent in the Scandinavian area." She explained, looking into Noah's eyes as if she could extract the answer from staring. "Whilst I am not naïve enough to accuse you of lying to us, you must admit that your arrival is most unexpected. The pureblood circles are ever diminishing, thus one would expect us to have crossed paths before now, yet we haven't." She tilted her head elegantly. "Your features are that of an Axelsson, perhaps you are a bastard?"

A shocked gasp was all that was heard in the now deathly quiet compartment. Noah, whilst not fully aware of all pureblood customs, knew how shameful it was being born from parents out of wedlock.

Continuing to stare at her, a slow smirk crept onto his face. "Curious, most curious." He murmured, shocking the others by not appearing angry. "I must confess, your mind is amongst the sharpest I have met, and your tongue equally so." Noah complimented, acknowledging the girls words. "Whilst your deductions are logical and your theory a by-product of observations you have made of me, I must regretfully inform you that you are wrong." He drawled, a low chuckled emanating from him.

A single eyebrow was met at this response. "Pray tell then Mr Axelsson, where have you been?" She asked, unwilling to back down on the matter.

Noah closed his eyes, weighing up the potential pros and cons of employing honesty as opposed to a well spun lie. Deciding that the truth was the best option, he crossed one leg over the other and began to speak.

"As you already are aware, my father, Taavi died many years ago, approximately twelve years ago from what I know, and my mother, Linnea, followed shortly after." He explained, his eyes remaining closed. "To put matters into context, my father died shortly before my birth and my mother during childbirth."

"I'm sorry." She whispered and Noah opened his eyes in slight shock at the apology, she looked for the first time that her mask would crack.

He decided to press on, "For whatever reason, my mother did not give birth in one of our ancestral homes, but rather in a muggle orphanage in East London." They all looked stunned at that. "Why? I cannot answer, I can only tell you what I know." He sighed, a slight shrugging of his shoulders.

Daphne averted her eyes from Noah finally, instead redirecting them at her lap. "Forgive me for my accusations Mr Axelsson," she whispered. "Whilst I pride myself on my intelligence, sometimes I speak my mind when it is better not to do so. I can only ask for you to accept my apologies."

Noah waved his hand absent-mindedly, pleased at how he had expertly manipulated her.

"Already forgiven Miss Greengrass, and please, call me Noah." He said warmly.

Once again she raised her eyes to his, as if trying to search for something. "Daphne, then." She replied with a small smile.

Theodore had kept stealing glances at Noah throughout his conversation with the Greengrass heir, shifting from side to side as if desperate to say something.

"Yes Theodore?" Asked Noah, amused by the boys antics, and pleased at his respectful actions by waiting for Noah to allow him to speak.

Theodore sighed, as if he were holding his breath. "Just Theo please, and how did you do that?" He exclaimed, gesturing wildly with his hands at the door in an effort to have his words understood.

"Do what?" Replied Noah, feigning innocence, knowing perfectly well what the boy referred to.

"Lock the door wandlessly!" He burst out, clearly aggravated at Noah. "You barely gave it a backward glance and then just flicked your wrist as if it was nothing! Do you have any idea what you did?! My father isn't even capable of doing that and you're only 11!" The boy finished, now standing up, practically pulling his hair out in frustrating at his lack of understanding.

"Go on." Noah murmured, urging the boy to follow through with his observations.

"And your magic, I felt it, it was…" He whispered, trailing if as if lost in memory.

"Intoxicating…..." Blaise interjected.

"Aweing….." Spoke Millicent, adding her own thoughts on the matter.

"Alluring….." Added a slightly blushing Daphne - clearly embarrassed by her honesty.

"Good." Summed up Crabbe simply.

Theo snorted at the large boys words. "Mesmerising to be frank mate….." He said, shaking his head.

Noah closed his eyes in contemplation, hands steepling, appearing deep in thought.

"Most children born of wizarding heritage receive the gift that is magic," he began slowly, choosing his words carefully, "some more so than others."

Daphne smirked at his words. "Spoken like a true politician." She said.

Noah chuckled lightly. "I believe my future will lead down a different path, Daphne."

She arched her eyebrows in response. "And where would that path lead Noah?"

"Perhaps, should you be persistent enough, I will tell you in the future." He murmured, his eyes never leaving that of her own, willing her to comply, to follow, to submit on a subconscious level.

Daphne looked away, preferring to look at the scenery of the countryside outside. "Then I hope you are looking forward to seven years with me by your side." She murmured, though her voice carried across the small carriage.

"Mate, is she flirting?" Theo whispered to Blaise, shaking him in shock.

"I don't know, ask her." He replied, irritated at being manhandled so aggressively.

"I'm not stupid, Blaise, why don't you?" He whispered fiercely in response.

Blaise chuckled softly. "Because I wish to keep all my limbs intact."

Most of the compartment laughed at that, clearly a private joke regarding Daphne's somewhat cold personality, though Daphne herself said nothing, preferring to watch the sun set slowly in the distance.

"Which House do you think you'll be sorted into?" Tracey asked the room at large.

Draco scoffed arrogantly. "Slytherin, of course!" He drawled. "The Malfoy's have been Sorted into the House of the Serpents for the last 649 years" The Malfoy heir boasted, "as my father saw fit to remind my last night." He grumbled to himself, causing everyone else to chuckle. "I see no reason for that to change."

"And if you become a Hufflepuff?" Said Millicent, chuckling at the scenario.

"I won't become a Hufflepuff - over my dead body." He replied, shaking his head in disgust at the thought.

"I think your father would see to that Draco." Snickered Daphne.

Draco shot her a look of loathing in response, the result of which only deepened the beautiful girl's amusement.

"What about you Pansy?" Enquired Tracey, looking at the pug faced girl interestedly.

Pansy scrunched her face up in thought. "Slytherin." She responded confidently, nodding to herself. "I'm not brave enough to be a Gryffindor, and I don't value fair play enough to be a Hufflepuff….." She trailed off in her explanation to the others.

"And you're not intelligent enough for a Ravenclaw!" Laughed Millicent, causing Theo and Blaise to cackle loudly.

"Millie!" Exclaimed Pansy in shock. "I bet you're a Hufflepuff!" She said nastily.

"I doubt that Pansy, Millie would scare the life out of them!" Draco chuckled softly.

"Oh very witty!" Snapped Millicent. "No I'll be a Slytherin, though I wouldn't mind being a Ravenclaw." She admitted.

"Noah?" Asked Tracey.

Noah missed the broad smirk on the Greengrass heiress's face, so before he could even think of responding she did so for him.

"Oh he'll be Slytherin, there's no doubt about that." She drawled, staring at the last Axelsson deeply with her deep blue eyes.

"So sure already dearest Daphne?" Noah mocked, though amusement seeped into his voice as he spoke.

Daphne crossed her legs and leaned forwards slightly. "You'd massacre the Hufflepuff's within a night, Gryffindor's within the week, and whilst you're clearly intelligent, from what I've seen of you, you embody all that's Slytherin." She finished smoothly, leaving the other occupants all agreeing with her explanation.

"Well as you're so sure." Noah drawled, rolling his eyes at her.

Daphne smirked slightly at his childish actions.

"Daph'll be a Slytherin." Stated Tracey certainly.

"Of course she will, it's the only House worthy of her, that, and she'll go where I go." Said Noah arrogantly before the girl in question could respond, crossing his legs, mimicking Daphne's posture mockingly.

"So sure already dearest Noah?" Mocked Daphne, attempting to imitate his voice, echoing his previous words.

Noah chuckled to himself, amused at their interactions.

"Is there something you wish to tell Noah, Daphne?" Said Tracey slyly, causing the others to snicker slightly

"Not at all." Said Daphne, her eyes chips of ice as she stared at Tracey.

They continued with small talk for the next half an hour or so, Blaise and Theo cracking jokes, Pansy constantly simpering at Draco, and Daphne glancing at Noah fleetingly before redirecting her gaze elsewhere.

As the sky outside darkened further, a voice echoed through the train. "We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The occupants of the compartment were already wearing appropriate attire underneath, so they simply had to switch their robes to that of Hogwarts ones. 'Unbefitting for someone of my status.' Noah mused to himself unimpressed at his new look.

The train slowed down, eventually coming to a standstill, and one by one the compartments were emptied of students, leaving them standing on a dark platform. The night was cool, with a slight wind whipping across Noah's face. The other students were shivering from the cold – Noah sneered slightly. He had endured far worse conditions at the orphanage. 'Nevertheless, it would be prudent to act kindly, my act must be believable,' he thought to himself.

He beckoned those over from his compartment, before wandlessly casting Warming Charms on their robes. They all looked at him in awe, once again astonished by his abilities despite his tender age. Theo's mouth was wide open in shock before Draco reprimanded him severely. Daphne meanwhile stared at him calculatingly before murmuring her thanks and standing next to him.

A lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students, and a large booming voice was heard across the din of student voices: "Firs' years! Firs' years over here!"

What appeared before Noah was the largest man he had ever seen. Long, course hair covered most of his back, whilst his beard covered nearly all of his face. A large, brown trench coat the size of a car draped over the mans shoulders.

"C'mon, follow me - any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now! Firs' years follow me!" The large man shouted, beckoning the young students to follow him.

They followed the man down a dark, narrow path, the lighting so poor that Daphne was clutching Noah quite tightly. The contact did not seem to bother him though, in fact he almost found it comforting. 'I'm becoming soft.' He thought, yet didn't shrug her arm off of his.

Slightly ahead of him was the weak, pathetic boy he had seen at the orphanage, and his mind whirled with cruel thoughts.

"Ye' all get yer firs' sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," the man called over his shoulder, "jus' round this bend here."

There was a loud "Oooooh!"

Reaching the end of the narrow path, Noah could clearly view a large lake as far as his eyes could see. Looking up, he could see a large medieval castle perched atop a snowy mountain. The castle itself was a thing of beauty, with many towers and turrets it looked just like Noah had dreamt of.

'Home', he thought, a small smile stretching on his face, 'not the orphanage, not that scummy hovel that everyone I hated resided in, no this is home, this is where I belong.'

"What's with the smile Mister?" Asked Daphne, nudging him slightly.

He turned to her, his smile fading at the thought his mask had slipped in front of others.

"Nothing," he replied, tearing his eyes away from the beautiful girl. "Nothing at all."

Daphne scoffed at Noah, clearly dismissing his words as a lie, but didn't press the issue.

"No more'n four to a boat!" The giant of a man called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore.

Noah and Daphne entered the one nearest, Noah gracefully aiding her onto the boat, with which he was rewarded with a scowl. They were followed into the boat by Draco and one of the red headed boys he had seen on Platform 9 ¾.

"Everyone in?" shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself.

"Right then - FORWARD!"

The fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was as smooth as glass.

As the boats began their journey to the castle, the read headed boy turned to Draco, a surprised look mingled with disgust on his face.

"Hey, I know you!" He exclaimed.

Draco gave him a curt nod, as if it were the nicest thing he were capable of without insulting him. "Malfoy, Draco Malfoy."

The boy gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Draco merely looked at him.

"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weasleys have red hair, freckles, and more children than they can afford."

Daphne looked up in a bid to hide the smirk threatening to reveal itself.

The Weasley boy sneered back at Draco. "And my mum told me all about your family. Blonde hair, a broom stuck up their backside, and all of you, Death Eaters who grovel at their master's feet."

Daphne gasped in shock, an outraged expression on her face. Noah, meanwhile had to conceal a very broad grin at that piece of information. 'So old Lucius was a Death Eater eh?' 'Excellent, excellent, befriending Draco was the right decision after all.' He thought, cackling inwardly.

Draco was livid.

"How dare you," he spat. "Take that back"

"Nope, don't think I will." Said the redhead nonchalantly, looking at his fingernails.

"When my father hears of this…." Draco hissed, practically steaming with anger.

The other boy sneered once again. "And what's he gonna do? Nothing…"

"He's on the board of Governors." Said Draco smugly, believing he had gained the upper hand in their argument.

Noah was beginning to develop a headache at their squabbling, and irritation was beginning to bleed through his cool exterior. Daphne looked equally annoyed as she huffed at their behaviour.

"Yeah, well Dad's friends with Dumbledore." Boasted the freckly boy, crossing his arms in defiance.

Draco scoffed.

"That crackpot old fool?!" He laughed. "He probably can't even remember your family name. Weaselbee? No, Womblebee? What was it again?"

Daphne cradled her head in her hands, beyond peeved by their petty playground insults.

"Weasley." The boy replied, anger brimming in his blue eyes.

The Malfoy heir smirked cruelly. "Yeah well whatever it is, it doesn't cover up that stench your family gives off."

The redhead was instantly upon on his feet, attempting to clamber onto their side of the boat

"You little prick, I'll-"

He tumbled backwards out of the boat, a large, resounding splash being heard before the boy resurfaced, gasping for breath and shivering.

Draco and Daphne looked bewildered, before the latter slowly turned to the third occupant of the boat and merely arched her eyebrow at him.

"Whoops….." Noah drawled sarcastically.

"Hey! HEY!" The redhead shouted at them.

Daphne continued to stare at Noah, amusement dancing in her eyes.

"An accident I assure you…" He clarified in a deadpan tone.

"Of course Noah," she drawled. "After having bearing witness to your magical prowess for the past three hours or so, and having seen the skill and control you have over it, I'm sure that Weasley falling into the freezing cold lake at night was an accident."

Noah chuckled, amused by her words. "As I said whoops…"

The boats carried on travelling towards their destination, moving along a dark tunnel which appeared to place them underneath the castle. Finally they reached some sort of underground harbour, where they clambered out onto rocks and pebbles.

They then followed the light of the Giant's lamp, clambering up a passageway in the rock before coming out onto a large expanse of grass shadowed by the magnificent castle.

Walking up endless flights of steps, they reached a large, oak door with the Hogwarts insignia carved expertly into it.

"Everyone here?" The large man asked. "Good." He mumbled to himself before banging his large hand 3 times on the door.

The door swung open immediately, revealing a tall witch in elegant emerald green robes. Her black hair was held in a tight bun and her face was stern as she surveyed the new students.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall." Said Hagrid, gesturing with his ham sized fists behind him.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here."

As Hagrid stepped aside, Noah, Draco, Daphne and the rest of the students walked into a large entrance hall decorated with flaming torches similar to those found at Gringotts. A grand marble staircase was to their right, looking somewhat ethereal as it basked in the moons glow.

They followed Professor McGonagall into a small antechamber, where they could hear the drone of hundreds of people nearby.

The stern looking Professor cleared her throat, and all were silent immediately.

"Welcome to Hogwarts," said Professor McGonagall. "The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Her eyes met those of the drenched redhead at that last part and Draco couldn't help but snort.

"I shall return when we are ready for you," said Professor McGonagall. "Please wait quietly."

Daphne nudged him gently as the stern witch walked away, causing him to peer at her beautiful blue eyes.

"Nervous?" She asked, biting her top lip, her confident mask cracking slightly.

Noah smiled at her. "Only a fool would be nervous." He drawled.

She averted her eyes from his. "I'm nervous." She whispered.

He smirked in response, cupping her face before turning it to his own. "You shouldn't be, after all, you go where I go, isn't that right Miss Greengrass?"

She laughed softly, performing a small, mocking bow. "Indeed you are correct Mr Axelsson."

She frowned slightly. "How do you think we're sorted?"

Noah was puzzled. "Your parents….."

"Mother never told me." She clarified, though he didn't miss the way she failed to mention her father.

"I don't know." He responded after a short pause, shrugging his shoulders elegantly. "A test of some sorts, perhaps a demonstration of our magic?"

She scoffed at that, smiling slightly. "You'll be fine then."

He reached out and stroked her cheek. "I have complete faith in you, you need not worry." He murmured softly.

Daphne blushed, but did not respond, seemingly reassured by his touch.

Noah turned to Draco who was watching the pair's interaction with interest.

"Do you know, Draco, how we are sorted?" He asked, slightly irritated by the lack of information.

"Perhaps…..." Said Draco smugly, clearly amused at withholding the knowledge.

Noah's eyes glowed slightly at the boy's obtuse answer.

"Care to explain?" He asked coldly.

Draco gulped and began stuttering what he knew. "Father told me-"

Then something happened that made him jump about a foot in the air, and several people behind him screamed.

"What the -"

He gasped along with others around him. Scores of ghosts had just streamed through the back wall, their pearlescent forms gliding across the room, a few of them were arguing with one another. Appeared to be a fat monk said "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance-"

"My dear Friar," the other ghost interrupted, "haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives us all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost - I say, what are you all doing here?"

The ghost wearing a ruff and tights had suddenly noticed the first years. "New students!" said the monk, smiling around at them. "About to be Sorted, I suppose?"

A few people nodded shakily.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff!" said the Friar. "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," said a sharp voice. "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start." Professor McGonagall had returned.

One by one, the ghosts floated away through the opposite wall.

"Now, form a line," Professor McGonagall told the first years, "and follow me."

Forming a line they followed the Professor through large double doors and into an extravagant hall, lit using thousands of candles hovering high above. The ceiling was that of a dark blue, dotted with small white specks which appeared to be stars. The main space was occupied by four long tables, above which were flags representing their respective houses.

Hundreds of students, older than themselves peered curiously at them, as if they were interesting specimens waiting to be diagnosed. The tables were laid with goblets made of fine metals, with cutlery of gold and silver.

Professor McGonagall led the first years up to where the teachers were sitting, so that they came to a halt in a line facing the other students.

Due to his position in the middle of the queue, Noah's view was somewhat restricted in seeing what was happening at the front. Tilting his head he was able to get a better view.

On top of a rickety stool, sat a large, patched, and frayed wizard's hat.

'A hat?' He thought, utterly perplexed at the item. 'How on Earth could that possibly help?'

Suddenly the hat twitched and a rip near the brim opened, acting as a mouth of sorts. It began to sing.

 _"Oh, you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff,_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffis are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _if you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your real friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on!_

 _Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall burst into applause as the hat finished its song. It bowed to each of the four tables and then became quite still again.

"Interesting." Noah murmured to himself. Daphne nodded in agreement, her cold mask plastered once more upon her face.

Professor McGonagall now stepped forward holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she said. "Abbott, Hannah!"

A pink-faced girl with blonde pigtails stumbled out of line, put on the hat, which fell right down over her eyes, and sat down.

A moment's pause - "HUFFLEPUFF!" shouted the hat.

The table on the right cheered and clapped as Hannah went to sit down at the Hufflepuff table. Noah saw the ghost of the Fat Friar waving merrily at her.

"Axelsson, Noah!"

Noah strode forward gracefully, his robes billowing dramatically.

He perched upon the stool, put upon the hat and waited.

'Interesting, how very interesting…' he heard, startling him greatly.

'Can you hear me?' Noah asked mentally, curious at how the ingenious piece of magic worked.

'Indeed I can young Noah, your thoughts and whispers are mine to peruse as I wish.'

Noah whitened at that, desperately trying to block the memories of his revenge on Mr Hunt.

'Hiding something are we? You will prove an adept student at Occlumency I believe, Mr Axelsson. Alas, I cannot see that which you are shielding from me.'

'I believe we both know where I belong, would you not agree?' Noah drawled, eager to remove the hat quickly, lest his secrets be revealed.

'I believe we do, though may I leave you with a parting thought?' It asked.

'Go on.' He drawled, confusion creeping in him.

'Tom Riddle was a marvellous student, you would do well to trace his steps.'

"SLYTHERIN!" The hat roared.


	3. The Fruits of Labour

**The Fruits of Labour**

Sitting at the head of the long, dark, oak table, gazing patiently into the flickering embers of the grated fire sat a young man with ethereal, magenta eyes. To those truly devoted to his cause and in turn the boy himself, he was known as ' _The Wolf King'._ It had been the moniker bestowed upon him during his fourth year by those within the walls of Hogwarts whose faith was resolute and unwavering. Originally he had been slightly insulted by the origins of the name, confused of its subtle implications. Nevertheless he had accepted the title after Daphne had offered an explanation. 'The Wolf possesses traits similar to you; a powerful instinct, intuition and high intelligence,' she had told him, 'they've a great thirst for freedom; a freedom which you shall lead us to, My Liege.'

Six among the entire student population knew of this name – Draco, Theo, Blaise, Daphne, Morag and Reagan. The six of them consisted of 'The Knights of The Wolf'.

The Knights of The Wolf was the name given to the group of his closest advisors and most intimate supporters, those who had been with him from his very humble beginnings. The group had been formed early into the summer before fourth year, late into the night in one of the larger rooms at Malfoy Manor whilst the other occupants were asleep. It was during that night that Noah had confessed fully to the group his ideology for the future of Wizarding Britain. How the six before him drew parallels to Lord Voldemort's Knights of Walpurgis. But more importantly, how the six of them were more intelligent and far stronger than any of the Dark Lord's first followers. He had explained how they were more than servants to him, how they were his family, his most trusted, his most loyal. He detailed a vision for a Britain under his leadership; how magic itself would no longer be tamed by the restrictions imposed upon by people who were too weak to push its boundaries. How all forms of magic, from Blood magic and Necromancy, to Healing and more acceptable practices would all be freely used. They had all listened, enraptured by his passionate speech, hanging onto his every word as if he were a Prophet speaking amongst disciples.

Daphne had been the first to pledge herself to him, saying that she had known he was destined for greatness since the beginning of their first year, and that she would willingly sacrifice her life for his cause. After watching the Greengrass heiress declare her allegiance so eagerly, the others followed suit quickly after.

Admittedly, since his first day at Hogwarts, Noah had been quietly analysing the students who inhabited the ancient castle. Determining the strengths and weaknesses of their magical abilities, their political usefulness, their family background, and their own beliefs on the current state of magical society in Britain.

Daphne had been the first to be courted.

From the shadows he had watched as she showed an affinity for Charms and Transfiguration, completing the practical work with ease and showing an in depth understanding of theory beyond her young age. She was often found in the library with her friend Tracey, scouring the books for knowledge on certain branches of the respective subjects that interested her. The work she produced, however, was bettered only by his own.

Noah had been hailed by both Professors McGonagall and Flitwick as a 'true prodigy' with a 'proclivity for producing consistently outstanding work'. They had agreed that his own Transfiguration and Charms work rivalled that of Professor Dumbledore's when he had attended Hogwarts. Whilst Noah didn't particularly like the man for various reasons, he considered it an honour to be held in such high esteem.

A few weeks after Christmas in their first year, Noah had quietly pulled Daphne aside in the common room late one night. He had then proceeded to show her a Tome he had acquired from his most recent visit to Gringotts. The Tome detailed many of his family's past experiments into rarer and more often than not, darker forms of Transfiguration whilst explaining their uses in combative situations. It also depicted information on certain areas of magical theory, including how one of his ancestors hypothesised that spellwork and incantations were 'primitive, archaic and a limitation on magic itself.' His ancestor later went onto say that as long as one was perfectly attuned to their own magic, as well as the ambient magic surrounding them, incantations were not needed. Merely intent and manipulation were required.

Giving into her urges, she had asked to study the Tome herself, explaining she would reciprocate the gesture at a later date using one of her own family Tomes. Noah acquiesced to Daphne's request, provided that it was he who taught her himself. Once she had agreed, they both met every night in the Slytherin Common Room when everyone had gone to bed. Initially, Noah stated that they would practice for an hour or so every night, but more often than not, their time together often spiralled far past curfew and into the early hours of the morning debating magical theory, and discussing the teachings of the Tome.

To this day, Noah continued to tutor Daphne in various forms of magic, and the girl in question had, despite his own reluctance, found a small place in his heart. It was she that had been made his second in command, she that had been made the most powerful amongst his Knights from the teachings she had received, and it was she that was his most trusted, his most loyal. Daphne had even attended the Yule Ball as his partner during their fourth year.

To this day, Noah didn't understand the emotion he felt every time he saw her, briefly touched her, every time she smiled at him. All he knew was that it was a weakness, a chink in his armour, and that he would need to hide his feelings deep within himself, lest his weakness be exploited ruthlessly by others.

Over the years, it was publically known that the blonde Slytherin had slowly become infatuated with Noah. She was deeply lusted after by many boys in the school, but didn't return any of their affections. Daphne had often told Tracey 'she would always be spoken for by another', when asked her opinion on certain boys. Within the Knights of the Wolf, she was known as 'Accalia'.

Draco and Theo had been somewhat more difficult in luring. Both were sons of Death Eaters within the Dark Lords inner circle, and both were acutely aware that the days of the Dark Lords absence were numbered. They knew that at some point, upon the 'rebirth' of Lord Voldemort, they would inevitably serve as Death Eaters.

While both would be proud to be following in their father's footsteps, they had heard of the cruel and unforgiving nature of the Dark Lord, and the wrath they would incur lest they didn't perform their duties to a satisfactory level. Draco and Theo desperately wanted positions of power in the future, as well as a restructuring of modern day magical society, but greatly disliked the idea of serving under the merciless regime of the Dark Lord. Noah understood this and acted accordingly - it was imperative for the two Slytherins to join his cause.

Draco was consistently among the best students in his year, receiving high grades in all subjects in their curriculum. In addition to this, his ability in Potions and Defence against the Dark Arts nearly rivalled Noah's own. Theo's talents, however, were slightly more inclined towards more taboo subjects such as the Dark Arts, as well as having a rudimentary understanding of Necromancy from books at his disposal in the Nott's family Library. This was not to mention the boy's future political influence within the Wizengamot.

A few months after Daphne's courting, Noah stole Theo's Transfiguration textbook, placing it in one of the abandoned classrooms on the third floor. He then forged a note from Professor McGonagall, explaining the 'she' had found it in one of the hallways, and had left the book in the nearest classroom on the floor she had found it for him to collect. Whilst waiting for Theo to arrive, Noah had practiced some of the more questionable curses he had recently learned from one his 'Ancestral Tomes'.

When the boy in question opened the door to the classroom, looking surly and irritated at his plight, he froze upon the sight that greeted him. Noah had made it a point to pretend he couldn't see Theo, and therefore continued to throw curse after curse at the conjured dummy in the room, seemingly unaware of the other boy's presence. By the time he had finished, the dummy resembled little more than ash and flame.

Theo, who had been watching by the door, had come out of his stupor quickly and ran out of the classroom back to their dormitory. Despite the boy's reaction, Noah was not worried – he knew that Theo wouldn't speak about the incident to the teachers, but he predicted that he would tell Draco all he'd seen. He was proved right the next morning, when both the Malfoy and Nott heirs sat next to him at breakfast. Nothing was said between them bar idle chit-chat, though Daphne noticed a shift in demeanour and had watched their interactions with a small frown.

Eventually it was Draco who brought up what had happened that night, asking where he had learned the spells from and if he was aware of the consequences if caught. Noah had declined to tell him of his sources, but asked if the two would be interested in forming a study group where they could practice and learn more abstract and taboo forms of magic away from prying eyes. Both had quickly agreed, and his unofficial circle expanded to three. Draco had eventually been named 'Adolfo', and Theo 'Beowulf'.

Over the summer before their second year, Draco had owled Noah asking if he could invite two other students he knew to be trustworthy. He had explained that the students shared similar interests to the group and that they would be worthy additions. Noah had told Draco that he trusted the boy's judgement, though he wished to know who they were before informing them.

When Draco had replied, he was most curious.

Morag MacDougal was the more surprising of the two. The girl was small and dainty - he would go as far to say cute, with her straight brown hair, thick lips and sparkling blue eyes. She was in the same year as Noah, relatively quiet, and of extremely high intelligence. Having been placed in Ravenclaw, her intelligence matched that of his own, and her understanding of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy exceeded even Noah's according to Draco. The Malfoy heir had explained that he had known her since she was a child, and that she'd be fascinated by what they were doing, as well as being able to contribute greatly. Noah had been interested at that. He often found himself overpowering the others significantly when they practiced duelling. Perhaps one whose intellect rivalled his own would provide more of a challenge?

A few days after termed started, Draco passed a note to Morag at breakfast, explaining when and where to meet. Upon her arrival, Noah told her what they were doing, and if she'd be interested. The eager look on her face told him everything he needed to know, and the circle quickly became four. Noah had named her 'Amoux'.

The other student Draco had spoken of was Blaise Zabini. The boy was the epitome of what Salazar Slytherin looked for; sly, cunning and very ambitious. Whilst naturally, the boy was not the most intelligent, nor the most powerful, he had one of the greatest gifts one could be given.

The gift of a great name.

Draco had told him how the Zabini family commanded respect in Italy, their wealth outstripping the Malfoy's by a considerable amount. More importantly, Draco had told him that Blaise would have access to vast numbers of Dark Arts books, as well as Tomes on blood magic, rituals and Necromancy. Noah had spoken to Blaise late one night in their dormitory, throwing up a silencing Charm before explaining what their group encompassed. Needless to say that Blaise had fit in seamlessly into their group, being named 'Odwolfe'.

The last of their group was Reagan Lestrange, daughter of Bellatrix and Rodolphus. Draco had been admittedly shocked when her name had been called out by Professor McGonagall, having not been aware of her existence. It was later explained that the girl had been found by Aurors at Lestrange Manor shortly after her parent's incarceration, and was placed into an Orphanage for the next eleven years.

After being sorted into Slytherin, she became a pariah within the school, jeered in the corridors and a victim to pranks of slightly darker natures. This was both because of her family name, and her House.

After being hexed one too many times by older students in rivalling Houses, she had decided to attend the duelling club. She wanted to watch and learn how to defend herself, despite being too young to participate.

Reagan had seen little worthy of note for the first hour, but when Noah had stepped up to duel Harry Potter, she had watched alongside everyone else as both students produced magic beyond that of second years.

Both students were evenly matched; Noah had sought to dominate the duel, bombarding his rival with all manner of hexes, jinxes and curses, whilst Potter had preferred to counter attack when Noah's defence was at its most vulnerable. The duel was so memorable it was often spoken of even to this day. In fact it was Abraxas Malfoy, after reviewing Draco's memory of the duel in their family pensieve, who spoke of how Noah's duelling style was reminiscent of Dumbledore's, and Potter's of Grindelwald during their great duel in 1945. When Draco had passed the information along, Noah didn't know whether to be pleased or irritated at the comparison.

The duel had lasted for over twenty minutes, and resulted in a stalemate due to time constraints, much to the disappointment of all the students and a few members of staff.

After watching Noah depart from the Great Hall, Reagan had followed, finally managing to catch up to him in the Slytherin Common Room.

She had explained her situation to Noah, revealing her determination to fight back, and asked the boy if he would tutor her. The Axelsson heir had gladly accepted, bringing her into the fold immediately, where to this day she was one of his most loyal. Her given name was 'Ivalyo'.

From his work on Arithmancy, Noah understood that seven was the most powerful and mysterious number. It was the number of Knights he wanted. He had known for years who he desired to be his crowning jewel, but the challenge of enticing him proved exceptionally difficult.

 _Harry Potter._

 _The Boy Who Lived. The Conqueror of the Dark Lord._

Harry Potter was an enigma to Noah. Unreadable, unpredictable, a true maverick. The boy would either be his most dangerous foe or his greatest ally. And both were as likely as the other.

Draco had been eager to discuss Potter during the journey to Hogwarts for their first year. He had proclaimed that he would be a Gryffindor, like that of his family's predecessors. That he would act as the archetype of the red and gold House values. Brave, bold and chivalrous.

When the boy had gracefully sauntered up to the hat, placing his small, lithe body elegantly onto the stool and was sorted into Hufflepuff, Draco's shocked face had made a rather amusing spectacle for his friends.

However, Noah would never forget the moment when, as the boy's eyes innocently scanned across the entirety of the hall, drinking up the scene before him, emerald had fiercely pierced magenta. Whilst the rest of Harry Potter exuded kindness, his eyes told a very different story.

Noah had immediately understood that Potter wore an extremely well-crafted mask, perhaps even better than his own. For the first time, he felt that he had been outwitted. Who would suspect the boy of anything in Hufflepuff? He would never be considered a threat. Never accused, always underestimated.

The boy would prove to be exceptionally popular within the school with little prejudice against Hufflepuff.

Noah had to commend him, he knew that the boy shouldn't have been sorted there. His eyes told him that much. But whilst those cold emeralds radiated cunning, they also emanated wit and bravery.

So where did the boy belong?

Since that night, Noah had learned that every action and inaction that Potter took was a well calculated move similar to that of a chess player moving his pawns. He had made friends with muggleborns, half bloods and purebloods, Gryffindor's, Hufflepuff's, and Ravenclaw's. Even some of the Slytherin's appeared to begrudgingly respect him, for in class, Potter matched Noah step for step. He mastered every spell just as quickly, received similar scores in all of their exams, and manipulated every teacher like a puppeteer would a marionette. The boy could do no wrong in the majority of people's eyes.

Harry Potter was a true riddle.

But he loved riddles and Potter was one he was determined to solve.

He was drawn out of his inner musings by the sound of rapidly approaching footsteps and the slight creak that the Slytherin Dungeon door offered upon opening. Looking up, he saw the cold grey eyes of Draco Malfoy focusing on his own.

"Apologies for my late arrival Your Grace," said Draco, offering a slight bow as was expected of him. "Professor Snape wished to see me after the feast."

Noah acknowledged his explanation, giving a curt nod.

"Speak freely Draco, no need for formalities considering present company…" he murmured softly, gesturing to the others around him.

"You bring news I hope?" he asked, his hawk like eyes watching as Draco walked around the table, passing Reagan and Blaise. "Your summer letters were often somewhat lacking I found," Noah commented seemingly lightly, though the others heard the dangerous undercurrent to his words.

Draco nodded slightly, looking apologetic. He sat down gracefully, placing one leg over the other, and settled into the chair to Noah's right.

"My apologies; it was exceedingly difficult to write freely, what with the Manor's mail being carefully scrutinised."

He paused here, leaning backwards slightly, interlocking his fingers and closing his eyes as if choosing his next words with great care. "Potter was telling the truth; the Dark Lord has indeed risen again."

He could hear Daphne and Morag quietly discussing the implications of this, whilst Raegan appeared to be lost in thought. Only Blaise and Theo seemed unperturbed by the news, most likely due to familial connections. Noah closed his eyes, processing the information and the consequences that came with it.

He would always remember that night, for it was forever etched into his memory. Sitting in the stands alongside his fellow Slytherins, he had been jolted out of his macabre hopes and musings by the arrival of the Triwizard Cup Portkey.

Both Potter and Diggory had appeared simultaneously clutching the cup and the Hogwarts students had roared in triumph, singing, dancing and celebrating the home victory.

Noah however, hadn't been able to take his eyes off of Diggory, whose body was lying at an unnatural angle and unusually still. He had seen a dead body before of course, the thought of Mr Hunt's corpse always gave him great pleasure in reminiscing, and had therefore quickly deducted the boy must have died.

Meanwhile Potter, still clutching the cup, had staggered upwards and immediately sought Dumbledore, whispering frantically into his ear.

The news of Diggory's death and Lord Voldemort's return the next day in the Great Hall was met with shock, anger and ridicule.

Disbelief had swept throughout the student population, unable to entertain such thoughts. But Noah could see the recent events for what they truly were. He had merely looked at Draco before departing for the Orphanage, silently informing him of his summer task.

The words echoed in his mind, 'risen again'.

 _A storm is brewing Noah, and with it comes the end._

"And what an end it shall be….." he whispered to himself.

After collecting his thoughts he waved his hand absentmindedly, indicating for Draco to continue.

"Go on," he said quietly, his chin resting upon his long, delicate fingers.

"It was difficult to discern much," Draco began cautiously, "you know how my father can be, but he did let slip one thing that I think he'd rather he didn't in hindsight."

Noah nodded, cracking a small smirk at that. Lucius Malfoy was quite the slippery snake, weaving his words carefully so he wasn't incriminated in matters he wouldn't wish to publically be associated with. But occasionally his prideful nature gave glimpses of his deepest, darkest secrets, if only one knew how to interpret the signs.

"In our second year, you remember the Chamber of Secrets incident?" asked Draco.

He saw Daphne smirk darkly, clearly enjoying recalling the terrors of the past.

Noah thought back to his second year. _Of course he remembered. How could he not?_ Muggleborn students were being petrified left, right and centre. Dumbledore, at a loss to stop the attacks had been removed as Headmaster. Hagrid had been carted off to Azkaban.

At the time, Noah had found that particular action by the Ministry extremely amusing. _As if that oaf were capable of wielding the magic needed to petrify._ Petrification was amongst the darkest of magicks; Hagrid could barely levitate a spoon.

The attacks had stopped eventually though. The monster had taken Ginny Weasley down into the Chamber, saying her body would lie there forever.

Sadly it didn't.

It was rumoured that Potter had found the entrance shortly after everyone saw the macabre message in blood. Apparently he had immediately gone to McGonagall, who in turn contacted Dumbledore to explain what the boy had told her. Admittedly Noah had always thought that Potter's timing of finding the entrance was rather suspect. It was more likely that he had known for quite some time. But if that were true, what had he been doing for all that time in the Chamber anyway? And more importantly, how had he gained access? Surely, the only way to enter a hidden Chamber designed by Slytherin himself was to speak the noble language of the Serpents? And the only one capable of such a feat was the Dark Lord himself.

His suspicions on Potter's involvement in the attacks always hit a dead end with that.

Regardless, the girl was rescued by none other than Dumbledore himself. The man had appeared, exhausted and blood stained, carrying a limp Ginny Weasley towards the Hospital Wing late one night. Days later, at breakfast, Dumbledore had explained how the attacks were over, and that Hogwarts was safe again thanks to Harry Potter's intelligence in the face of adversity. Noah had sneered at that. The boy's actions had added credence to Noah's theory that Potter was not as in line with Dumbledore as everyone thought.

He looked up at Draco again. "Father was behind that," the boy elaborated, smirking cruelly. "He let an enchanted diary, given to him by the Dark Lord years ago, slip into the Weaslette's cauldron in Diagon Alley the previous summer."

"Why?" he asked, frowning slightly in thought.

"At the time, the Wealsette's father was trying to push through some legislation giving further protection to muggles," Draco explained, "father was enraged and acted as he saw fit, knowing fully the consequences of his actions. I suppose you could fill in the rest of the dots Noah, had he been successful," said Draco trailing off.

 _Indeed_ thought Noah. The fallout would have been cataclysmically bad for the Weasley's, not to mention the effects of having ones daughter and sister die, Dumbledore would have been sacked permanently, and the school purged of muggleborns all in one fell swoop.

 _Lucius wasn't one to be lightly trifled with._

"Continue, Draco," requested Noah, deep in thought.

Draco grimaced slightly before continuing. "At the last Death Eater meeting, the Dark Lord asked my father if he was still in possession of the diary," he began, his face pained. "When my father failed to answer, well, you can imagine what happened. Needless to say when he came home that night he could barely walk."

Theo looked particularly uncomfortable at that. His father had probably received punishment too. One could only imagine how Lord Voldemort reacted to his Inner Circle's failure to find him years ago.

"Who is in possession of the diary now?" asked Noah.

"Dumbledore, I believe," replied Draco, wincing at his Liege's cold expression.

"Of course," seethed Noah. "It always comes down to that man…..…"

The Ministry should have been given possession of the diary not Dumbledore. So why had Dumbledore not bothered to pass the artefact on? Perhaps it was more than an enchanted diary? Thoughts for a later date it would seem.

He heaved out a sigh, reigning in his emotions using his Occlumency.

"I shall attend to that matter later. We have a more pressing issue, the question is what we do hereon in?" murmured Noah. "Dumbledore's response to the situation will be key…"

He turned to the Nott heir. "What say you, Theo?"

The boy in question paused, his face pinching in concentration before slowly addressing the Wolf King.

"The Ministry's denying the Dark Lord's return and this puts Dumbledore under increasing pressure," he began slowly, testing each word out as he said them. "According to my father they're attempting to ostracise him within society, you're probably aware of his removal as Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot, as well as Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards?" he asked, before continuing at Noah's nod.

"I feel that his time and resources will be greatly occupied on the current situation at hand."

Theo paused again, considering his next words.

"He will not look abroad Noah…" he insisted, his eyes now meeting his Liege's.

Theo, of course, referred to the long term strategy they had spent months working on during the summer after their third year. Noah, using his family gold, had begun to donate large amounts of his resources to the Swedish Ministry of Magic, and by extension the incumbent Minister himself, Felix Ingersson. He had learnt that his family had been funding the Ministry for hundreds of years, providing themselves with unparalleled influence and connections for future generations use.

By doing so he was able to gain unrestricted access to the Minister himself, and effectively use the man as his own proxy. Whenever the two met, Noah would take an ageing potion beforehand, as well as a flask of the concoction to keep up the older appearance. He had also bribed the Minister to keep quiet about the fact that there was still a living Axelsson – he did not want to raise Dumbledore's suspicion to any changed political activity in Europe.

Whilst Noah knew he could not force Ingersson into passing laws, he could ask for certain 'acquaintances' to be put in positions of power. These acquaintances would be foreign connections formed in their fourth year, when the delegations from Beauxbatons and Durmstrang arrived at Hogwarts.

Upon their arrival, he had sent his Knights to begin recruiting the previously scouted students they had discussed that could prove potential allies. Brought before him late into December after a few months of work, the large majority seemed to trust his Knights words, a few however, required a little more than mere words and promises.

Several students had challenged him to a duel that night. A few had duelled him on their own, quickly succumbing to Noah's sheer power and variety of spells. Others had challenged him in groups. Whilst the confrontation had been slightly more difficult, the result was always inevitable and he had dispatched them all systematically one by one.

Later, he had explained in great detail his vision for the wizarding world, and all had pledged their loyalty after passing a series of questions under the influence of Veritaserum.

By the end of the week, after the interrogations had been finished, he had over forty followers loyal to his cause. Noah had instructed them all to write to anyone who would be interested in joining, provided that they were worthy of joining his cause. He only wanted the best among his ranks, and so far that was what he had.

During the summer after their fourth year, Noah had pressured the Swedish Minister into installing various acquaintances of his into positions of power. Effectively he was surrounding the Minister with his own people. During this time, the number of followers he had gained had reached just short of six hundred, of which half now worked in the Ministry.

"An isolated Dumbledore is an unpredictable Dumbledore, and his unpredictability will make him dangerous," said Noah surveying his Knights, "not to mention the fact that Dumbledore always appears omniscient. Even I cannot fathom how he comes across some of his knowledge."

Indeed Lucius and Abraxas had often spoken of Dumbledore's ability to foresee that which should be impossible to predict. In doing so they often let slip information about the Dark Lord's opinion on the elderly man. Abraxas had stressed that whilst Lord Voldemort despised Dumbledore above all living men, he acknowledge he was a worthy foe.

"Despite this," he continued, "I agree that the timing is most opportune."

Noah looked to the female Lestrange, who still appeared deep in thought.

"Reagan?"

She smiled maliciously. "We strike hard and we strike fast. The coup will be over within hours at the most given your actions."

Reagan lowered her head submissively.

"I believe that we cannot afford to lose this opportunity, if I may say so myself," she confessed quietly, as if her own beliefs were unworthy of the Wolf King's attention.

Noah appraised her, reminded of the photos of the Death Eater mother she so clearly resembled. "And what of your parents?" he tested.

Reagan looked momentarily baffled, confused as to the direction of the conversation.

"What of them My Liege?" she asked, tilting her head in bewilderment.

Noah arched an eyebrow imperiously.

"You do not wish to rejoin them when the Dementors leave Azkaban? To stand by their sides and prostrate yourself before Him?"

Draco and Theo shifted uncomfortably at this, having already had this discussion with Noah. He had raised his concerns over their loyalty when the signs of the Dark Lords return were clearer than ever. As a response, both had given him unbreakable vows, swearing their fealty to him and him alone.

Reagan flushed a deep red.

"My loyalty is to you and you alone Noah, I assure you. They mean nothing to me," she finished, her eyes to meeting his own.

Noah immediately employed his Legilimency skills on her, prodding at the barriers he encountered in her mind gently. She lowered them instantly and suddenly he could see everything; her memories of their first meeting, the awe she felt when she saw Noah duelling, the feelings of reverence as the years passed by, the desire to learn, to serve, and her loyalty and devotion to both the cause and the man.

Noah ceased the mental attack and addressed all of his followers.

"Your loyalty shall be rewarded greatly, I promise you, all of you."

They all bowed their heads in respect, murmuring their thanks.

"Morag, Blaise, you're both being unusually quiet tonight," he mused, turning his cold magenta eyes on the pair of them.

Morag chewed her lip, an action associated when she was in deep thought.

"The plan's been in place for some time now My Liege. Our numbers are great thanks to the contacts we gained from the Triwizard Tournament. Both _your_ donations as well as your forefathers to the Swedish Ministry will ensure the coup will be relatively clean."

He turned his gaze to Blaise.

"I concur, I have nothing to add," he murmured quietly, his eyes glazing over slightly in excitement at the thought of the impending coup.

"Very well then. You know what to do Theo," said Noah.

The boy in question nodded curtly, standing up and sweeping out of the Common Room quickly.

"We leave tomorrow at nightfall, at the spot we once met at in the Forbidden Forest," he said quietly, addressing the remainder of his followers.

His Knights were all wearing smirks now, clearly eager to begin as years of hard work appeared to be coming to fruition.

"Daphne stay behind, the rest of you are dismissed."

Noah stood up, turning his back on the departing occupants of the room. He walked over to the bookcase and brushed his hands over the spine of one book, its peeling gold letters were glistening in the light of the fire.

Finally he heard the click of the door being closed and silence enveloped the room.

"My Liege?" murmured Daphne quietly a few moments later, clearly not wishing to disturb Noah, but unsure as to the reason behind her continued presence.

"There will be two strike forces tomorrow," he began, his eyes never leaving the bookcase. "The first, I will lead, portkeying straight into Atrium. But you will lead the second, using the emergency portkey given to me by the Minister."

He heard a gasp at this.

"It leads to directly outside his office. You will bring the Minister to me. I suspect he will call for a ceasefire, given the sheer cowardice of the man."

He sneered.

"After that we'll eliminate those who still oppose us."

Silence was met with Noah's proclamation.

Turning around to look at Daphne, he could see the visible tears shimmering in her eyes.

"My Liege….." she whispered, overcome with emotion. "My Liege you honour me….."

Noah slowly approached Daphne, so close that mere inches separated them. Hesitantly he placed his hand upon her cheek, gently stroking it as if it was the most delicate thing in the world.

Daphne's eyes closed in pleasure. Her face was flushed and her chest heaved greatly. She leaned into the touch longingly, and lovingly.

"No ….." Noah whispered quietly into her ear. "No it is you who honours me….."

He removed his hands from her pale cheek before tucking a solitary escaped hair over her ear.

"Go to bed Daphne, you'll need your rest."

And when Daphne opened her eyes seconds later she found herself alone, with Noah nowhere in sight.

* * *

Their final lesson of the day was Defence against the Dark Arts with the Hufflepuff's. Noah sat down at the front of the classroom, Draco and Daphne flanking him on either side. He could see Potter further back, quietly conversing with Macmillan and Bones.

As he was unpacking his bag, Professor Lupin entered the classroom, his patched robes looking far worse in the sun's glare. Whilst Professor Snape had 'let slip' that Lupin was a werewolf during their third year, Dumbledore had rehired the man again, to many parents displeasure.

Approaching the front, the man placed his briefcase on the desk and turned around smiling at them gently. He regarded each and every one of the students before addressing them.

"Good afternoon," he said quietly. "Please put your books in your bag, you will have no need of them, today's lesson will require your wands only."

Excited mutters emanated from the Hufflepuffs as they quickly shoved their books into their bags, all while shooting their friends gleeful looks.

The Slytherins on the other hand appeared indifferent, though their eyes turned slightly curious.

"Now," he began walking between the rows of desks slowly, "since term has just begun, and a few of us have perhaps neglected our studies over the summer," here he looked at Potter who gave a cheeky grin in return. "I feel as though we should go over what you've previously learned, but in a more practical environment."

Professor Lupin surveyed the students around him.

"In other words, today we shall be duelling."

The room exploded with noise. Some of the Hufflepuff's were telling those around them all the spells that they'd recently read about, whilst a few others were gazing at the silver and green side of the room distrustfully. Daphne however, was caressing her wand lovingly, her cold eyes roaming the Hufflepuff's eagerly.

Noah's eyes met Potter's; and magenta glowed with cold fury, whilst emeralds danced with cruel intent.

They continued to stare at each other, oblivious to their surroundings. Neither, it appeared, was willing to back down. Noah offered a sneer, but Potter's face remained unreadable.

A bang resonated throughout the classroom. Noah ripped his eyes away and the chatter died down immediately.

"Settle down, settle down," said Lupin unnecessarily, placing his wand back into his pocket, lips twitching in amusement.

"I shall be splitting you into pairs so that you're as evenly matched as possible. The pairings are based on what my predecessor's notes say of your abilities."

Draco scoffed at that. The boy had never gotten over the faux Professor Moody's constant jibes at his father's reformed status. Nor the incident where he'd been transformed into a ferret.

"The pair will duel in front of the class on the platform." Professor Lupin continued, indicating the raised dais behind him. "Once finished, we'll discuss every aspect of the duel in greater detail, analysing what they did well and vice-versa."

He looked sternly at the scores of students in front of him.

"The rules are as follows; no spells are to be used that will cause _permanent_ harm, and no curses of a Darker nature."

His eyes, however briefly, flickered over to the Slytherins.

A large number of the students however, looked puzzled at the Professor's words.

As if seeing their trail of thought Lupin began to explain.

"The Headmaster, given current circumstances, wishes for students to be as prepared and safe as possible. He acknowledges that sometimes, aiming to disarm is not enough."

Low murmurs trickled around the room with those words. A few eyes even looked in Potter's direction with scorn. Though the boy in question continued to look impassive.

Noah was admittedly surprised at the Professors words.

Dumbledore had often preached that one didn't need to kill, as there were things far worse than death. It was probably the first and last time he would agree with the old man, as personally he'd rather die than be the vulnerable little boy he was years ago. Dumbledore had also preached however, that love was the most powerful magic to exist. So why the man had adopted a fiercer approach was most interesting; even during the last war, he disagreed with aiming to harm.

"When I call out your names," said Lupin loudly, causing the chatter to once again die down, "please step up to the platform," he continued, walking up to his briefcase and pulling out his class notes with the names of the pairs on.

The first pair to duel were Ernie Macmillan and Draco Malfoy.

Draco, under Noah's tutelage easily sidestepped most of the Hufflepuff's hexes and jinxes. The Slytherin batted the rest of Macmillan's spells away before sending an overpowered stunner straight through the other boys faltering shield. The Malfoy heir swaggered off the platform, sending a cheeky wink towards the Hufflepuff students, who responded with indignant glares.

Daphne then stepped up against Hannah Abbott. The Slytherin girl toyed with her opponent, taunting and dancing, throwing the occasional jinx when Abbott overextended on her attacks. By the end of the duel, Abbott had numerous cuts and bruises adorning her body. And as the pair walked off, Daphne caught Noah's eye, flashing him a brilliant smile to which he responded with a small, but soft one. She flushed quite spectacularly, before taking her place next to Draco.

The duels continued as Susan Bones and Pansy Parkinson went head to head, with Bones defeating Pansy relatively easily. He was not surprised at that as Parkinson wasn't the most academic, nor powerful of opponents.

Justin Finch-Fletchley and Theodore Nott however, were the surprise package. Noah had expected Theo to breeze past the Hufflepuff boy. Instead it took him almost fifteen minutes before he was declared the winner, having received numerous injuries himself.

The clapping died down as the pair walked off the stage to join those that had duelled already. The students waited patiently for Lupin to jot down a few notes before reading the next pair off of his list.

"Harry Potter and Noah Axelsson."

Everybody started whispering at that, remembering what had happened in their second year. The idea that both had had two more years to improve and hone their abilities clearly excited the students.

Both Noah and Potter stood up from their seats and walked confidently towards the platform, past the sea of green and yellow, keeping a respectable distance between them. He saw Bones flash Potter a winning smile, but Potter ignored it in favour of staring directly ahead.

Stepping up to the dais, both Noah and Harry met in the middle, their eyes never wavering from the other. The entire room became silent, eager in anticipation.

"Please bow," said Lupin, looking at the two cautiously from the corner of the classroom.

Noah smirked slightly.

"Come now Harry, bow to your superior," he murmured, too quiet for anyone but Potter to hear.

The boy chuckled, performing a mocking bow towards Professor Lupin who had just walked behind Noah.

"Bowing is a gesture of respect," he purred. "You are unworthy of such a gesture, it is beneath me."

Noah's jaw clenched slightly at Potter's words.

"You've always had such wit, a shame you waste it amongst your usual company," hummed Noah, reciprocating the sarcastic gesture, his eyes flicking towards the Hufflepuff's and his smile predatory.

"'Wit beyond measure is a man's greatest treasure,' and my choices are mine alone to make," said the Hufflepuff easily, straightening his back and drawing up to his full height.

Magenta eyes glowed slightly.

"I've always thought you were in the wrong House, Potter," whispered Noah, drawing his wand that was hidden up his sleeve.

Potter smiled.

"Perception is reality, I've always found. People simply see what they want to see," he murmured, drawing his wand as well.

Noah stepped away from his opponent, his eyes never leaving Potter's and headed towards the edge of the platform before beginning to circle his prey.

He assumed his duelling stance, and so did Potter.

"Begin," shouted Lupin.

And so their dance began.

"Silencio, Obscuro," murmured Noah quietly. Dual tendrils of magic swirled towards his opponent like a helix, wisps of white and black entwining.

"Clypeo protexit," said Potter calmly, weaving his wand in an intricate pattern, before a bright golden shield emerged from his wand.

The shield itself was regal in looks, with strange runic engravings covering the centre of it. If Noah was not mistaken, the runes appeared to be animated, glowing briefly.

Noah's spells hit the shield, causing ripples to appear and a deep gong to reverberate around the room.

Despite the oddly chilling noise there appeared to be no visible damage to the shield.

Potter looked slightly amused by Noah's choice of spell, knowing full well that he was capable of far more powerful magic.

They continued to circle, both feinting occasionally, trying to unnerve each other.

"Aguamenti," shouted Potter, causing a large stream of water to burst from his wand and pool around Noah's feet. "Concretam glaciem!"

The water started to bend and twist around him, forming a crude cage of sorts. It then began to freeze, bars of pure ice almost suffocating Noah with their close proximity. The ice was greatly chilling, reminding him of his younger years at the Orphanage.

"Reducto," spat Noah, causing the ice cage to shatter around him into hundreds of shards, scattering at his feet.

"Depulso." The sharp icicles appeared to coalesce, forming a swarm of sorts before being banished rapidly towards Potter.

Potter grinned at the more aggressive display before raising both hands in front of him, palms facing upwards towards the ceiling.

"Murus ignis!" he shouted, and a wall of bright orange flames erupted from the dais before him.

The flames grew higher and higher, protecting Potter from attack from any angle. They appeared to form an abstract lion's head, if Noah's eyes were not deceiving him.

Opening its mouth and issuing a deafening roar, the ice was easily absorbed by the flames, and Potter calmly walked around the bright inferno, extinguishing it non-verbally.

The two began to circle again. Jinxes, hexes and all manner of curses were exchanged for several minutes, and the students watched eagerly as the spells become progressively more powerful and complex.

With his back to the class, Harry smiled, though it was not the usual angelic one he usually portrayed to the world, it was much darker, much more sinister.

"Adolebitque," he whispered maliciously, watching as ropes of green fire slithered from his wand forming a long flaming whip.

Potter brandished his wand high above his head, the whip crackling and spitting, before bringing it down towards Noah. He could hear the shouts of surprise at the display of magic. Whilst the spell itself wasn't dark as such, it clearly wasn't a spell one would associate with Harry Potter.

"Murum glacies," exclaimed Noah, watching as a thick wall of ice several feet high was conjured before him.

The whip cracked into the wall, causing a fissure to appear in the smooth block and the flames were rapidly extinguished. The searing heat of the whip however, caused the ice to melt, forming a large pool of water between the two duellists.

Noah grinned maliciously before quickly wielding his wand and performing complex weaving motions.

The room became heavy with Noah's magic, bathing the occupants with his exorbitant power.

"Aqua Tegmine," he murmured flicking his wand towards his opponent.

The pool burst to life, throwing itself at Potter, wrapping itself around him in a tight liquid cocoon.

The prison of water was raised from the dais high into the air, and Noah attempted to have the water continuously spin around in the hopes Potter would become disorientated.

Potter was clearly struggling to overcome the sheer suffocating mass that was the cocoon. Noah could see his distorted body through the water, clearly attempting to see his opponent.

Suddenly he heard a loud hissing noise and could only turn and watch as he saw a large snake, several feet long behind him. Potter must have summoned it non-verbally. The snake hissed again before opening its mouth to reveal large pointed fangs dripping with a white milky substance he could only assume was poison. The serpent lunged quickly and Noah was forced to dive away, breaking his concentration maintaining the water cocoon.

He heard a loud crash as the water previously entombing Potter slammed into the floor and a great heaving sound as the boy in question gasped for air.

The snake appeared enraged at missing its target and reared back to strike again.

"Vipera Evanesca!" shouted Noah, watching in satisfaction as his spell hit the snake's body and vanished into thin air.

His body was beginning to tire now. They had been duelling for over half an hour and he was unused to such a strenuous workout. Often when he duelled, his opponent would be defeated in mere minutes, overcome by his sheer power and knowledge of spells. Potter, however much he didn't want it to be true, was his equal.

Noah was now paying the price for his arrogance. He understood now that he would have to undergo a multitude of rituals if he was to match the Dark Lord one day. Looking over at his opponent, Potter was staggering up from the floor, his face a picture of fury. It appeared as if The-Boy-Who-Lived was no better off than himself.

"Virga Pugionibus," whispered Potter.

Scores of daggers shot his away, appearing as nothing more than blurs of gold, silver and bronze. He could hear a faint whistling sound as the blades cut through the air so rapidly.

"Avifors," Noah said calmly, causing the daggers to be transfigured into harmless, twittering birds which flew off high above out of sight chirping happily.

Both duellists stopped to consider their next options. Both knew that the other was tired and both knew the duel needed to be finished soon.

"Fortis lapidem, Piertotum Locomoter!"

Noah smirked wearily as he conjured a large pillar of granite, watching as the stone chiselled away to form a great knight before becoming animated and charging at Potter with a sword in hand.

"Bombarda Maxima!" screamed Potter.

Chunks of rock exploded everywhere causing a few cracks to appear in the wooden platform. He heard a shriek of surprise from one of the students. Perhaps they had been hit? He did not know, nor did he care, his only focus was on defeating Potter.

"Mobiliarbus!" spat Potter, his expression still one of anger.

Potter was allowing emotions to fuel his spells now – the evidence being in the overpowered Bombarda Maxima. Every chunk of rock heaved itself up from the floor and flung itself quickly at Noah.

"Impedimenta," he incanted, watching as the rocks continued to head in his direction in slow motion.

"Reducto!" Noah further exploded the rocks so that there were hundreds of smaller ones scattered around the floor. He looked at Potter and smiled cruelly before issuing a spell he had recently read of in the Restricted Section

"Paulo Aranearum," he said calmly.

And then pandemonium erupted.

Hundreds of rocks were transfigured into spiders which quickly crawled towards Potter from every direction. Screams reverberated around the classroom, and he could see some of the students running towards the exit as fast as possible, pushing each other out of the way desperately. Potter appeared slightly shocked by the sheer quantity of arachnids, and for a moment his wand hung loosely at his side, leaving himself no defence to Noah's attack.

However the boy quickly came out of his stupor and his eyes quickly flitted around, taking in the seriousness of the situation.

"Incendio!" he roared, bring his wand across him in a long sweeping gesture.

Hulking great flames erupted from his wand and the spiders were set aflame along with a large chunk of the dais.

As both Potter and Noah raised their wand to retaliate with more blows a deafening BOOM was issued from Professor Lupin's wand.

"ENOUGH!" he shouted, his face white and clearly angered at the escalating duel that quickly got out of hand.

Lupin appeared to be trembling in anger and Potter quickly schooled his expression to one of guilt and sheepishness.

"Enough….." he continued more quietly now, his expression morphing to one more relaxed and detached.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to call this a draw," he said smiling tightly.

There were a few groans at that, mostly from the Slytherin's. It appeared that most of the Hufflepuff's, bar Potter's closest friends wanted nothing more than to leave the classroom.

"Whilst both of you have demonstrated your abilities wonderfully, sadly we are out of time."

Looking around he could see the damage the duel had caused. The dais itself was splintered and cracked in places, a few craterous pits scattered across its previously smooth surface. Potter's clothes were drenched in water and sweat and he was breathing deeply. Noah was not aware of his own state, but he knew he couldn't look too dignified given the fact that he too was quite wet.

Potter raised his head to look at Noah, smiling innocently.

"Perhaps another time Noah? I was just beginning to enjoy myself."

Noah smiled tightly in response.

"I look forward to it," he said coldly, shooting Lupin a quick look before hopping down from the platform and sweeping out from the classroom.

* * *

Noah awoke just as the sun was setting. The previous sunlight that was piercing through the lake and illuminating his bed was slowly dissipating, creating a dark abyss that only appeared at night. Removing his sheets and stretching slightly he cast a wandless ' _lumos'_ , bathing the dormitory in a dull glow.

Looking around, it appeared that Draco, Blaise and Theo had already left; as their beds were unoccupied. Noah strolled over to the side of his bed, grasping his wand before extinguishing the ball of light in his palm.

"Muffliato, Obscuro," he murmured.

He didn't wish to be heard by anyone, nor seen. He had waited far too long for this night and he wouldn't have the likes of Gregory Goyle nor Vincent Crabbe hinder his plans any further.

Lighting the candle beside his bed he began undress in front of the mirror, only pausing briefly to ghost his fingers on the scars adorning his body. He had yet to find a ritual that would remove them, and he would never trust anyone to ask for help on the matter.

Opening his trunk he removed the necessary apparel he would be wearing before shutting and locking it with the most powerful spells he knew.

His clothing was black themed and tailored around his lean physique. The robes were primarily made from soft, thin material, though his belt and boots were leather based. He looked into the mirror to see himself shrouded in the darkness of his robes. His appearance made him look like shadow and smoke, wisps and tendrils of black cloth blowing gently around him. Overall he cut an extremely intimidating figure.

Turning to his bed once more he reached for the metal mask which would envelop his whole head and protect his identity. It featured ornamental patterns which drew contours around his visor, chrome and black contrasting to create an elegant effect. His mask was charmed to project and amplify his voice in a deeper manner so as not to be recognised.

Raising his arms above his head he put the hood up which would partially obscure his mask, before extinguishing his candle and grabbing the portkey the Minister had personally given to him.

Casting a strong Disillusionment Charm, Noah exited the Slytherin Dungeons and made his way to the Forbidden Forest. Walking through the twisting corridors of the ancient castle, he could fully appreciate his surroundings, Hogwarts' beauty only seemed to be accentuated by night.

As he neared the grounds a slight shimmer of movement caught his eye. Pausing in his steps he took in the view that was Harry Potter departing from the Forest with a large cloak in hands. The boy appeared to be muttering quietly, as well as holding his body in a manner that indicated he was in pain. Pulling out his wand Potter appeared to murmur some spell at his forearm before walking quickly and stiffly towards the castle. He wrapped the cloak around his body before disappearing completely.

Noah was curious. What reason could Potter possibly have for being in the Forbidden Forest? However much Dumbledore favoured the boy, he couldn't comprehend any possibility of the Headmaster allowing him to enter alone.

Approaching the area where Potter had been walking he was able to see the moonlight illuminating droplets of blood. Curious he bent down, conjuring a vial and magicking the crimson liquid inside. Pocketing the substance, he continued towards his destination, not willing to be side-tracked any further. He would analyse the blood at a later date.

"Point Me Daphne Greengrass," he whispered as he entered the Forest.

Walking between the tall, thick trees the silence of the night was slightly unnerving. The floor of the forest was extremely misty, and Noah could scarcely see anything were it not for his wand. The walk did not take long, and in the brief period he was alone he enjoyed the silence. It was not often he got moments like this.

Approaching the small expanse of the forest he could hear various voices muttering quietly to each other. Through the parting of the trees he was greeted by the sight of his Knights. Daphne appeared positively giddy, bouncing up and down on her toes, her fingers brushing her wand every few seconds. Draco looked calm and collected, sitting down on a log and staring into the distance. The rest were pacing up and down agitatedly, clearly nervous.

He decided to make his presence known and disillusioned himself.

At once they all turned around to face him before dropping into a deep bow.

"My Liege," they murmured as one.

Walking towards the group he commanded them to rise, and approached Daphne who flushed under his stare, appraising her King reverently.

"Master," she whispered.

He removed the portkey from his pocket and handed it to her.

Taking it, she nodded once in understanding and separated herself from the group to one side.

"Adolfo you're with me," he said, walking back to the middle of the open area, "the rest, accompany Accalia, she'll be leading your group."

He turned to Theo as his Knights obeyed his order.

"You informed them?" he enquired.

"Of course My Liege," replied Theo, approaching Daphne before gripping her shoulder, "they'll portkey in as soon as you give I give the signal."

Noah nodded curtly. "Do so as soon as you set foot in the Ministry," he commanded.

He looked towards the Malfoy heir who had just placed his own mask on. It too protected his identity, but it was a matte black, with different engravings decorating the front.

"Come Adolfo," he stated imperiously.

Draco walked over and gripped Noah's shoulder tightly.

"Portus," he murmured, and a stone he had previously picked up off of the forest floor glowed a dull blue briefly.

"By tonight, the country will be mine," said Noah, addressing his Knights.

"Our reign is just beginning."

And in a flash, they were gone.


End file.
